what lies behind the mask
by closedofHeart
Summary: Deidara survives his sucide attempt and wakes up to a very different Tobi. Has yaoi in it and Tobi being veery evil. Contains a bit of OOC. Contain a slight PeinxKonan pairing. Tobixdei guess which Tobi is it? Sorry it too so long.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto or bleach. Because if I did Deidara will live.

Basically after Deidara blew himself up and Sasuke did not die there were a lot of theories on whenever Deidara lived on die.And i just come up with this story on what happened if Deidara did live, and Tobi showed a bit of his evil self. Pardon the OOC. This part is from when Deidara finally wokes up from his coma after Tobi rescues him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara woke in an unfamiliar environment, aching all over, like the time he screwed up a mission and fell a few feet barely saved by a tree. He could not remember what happened, only remember he hurt like hell. He tried to sit up and was rewarded by and increased pain in his chest. Giving up for the moment, he looked around, wondering whenever he was in hostile territory. It was not his familiar room in the hideout, nor was it his usual place of solitude when he wanted to get away from his annoying partner. Thinking of his annoying partner, he suddenly remembered everything, the caused of his injuries, he had inflicted them on **himself** and on **purpose**. He also remembered those eyes, those eyes that belong to Itachi and his younger brother. Those eyes looked down on him and his art. Closing his eyes in anger, he opened them again to survey his surroundings again, he was alone and bandaged up in a simple room, covered by a blanket. His chest ached like hell, the one in which he forced open to use his 'last resort'. Damn it, the wounded man cursed, he wanted to drag him and the younger brother to hell with that jutsu. After getting all the anger out of his system, Deidara cooled down enough, to think of his next move.

The identity of his captor or savior, not only was he bandaged up expertly, he was clean which meant that someone took the effort to bath him and gave him a clean robe to wear. While he was thinking of that, there came the sounds of footsteps. The injured man quickly closed his eyes and pretends to be asleep. The sliding door opened, and someone walked in. From the sound of water outside, the man realized that it was raining. Opening his right eye a fraction of an inch, he noticed he was staring at the back of his annoying partner who was at the moment taking off his cloak to dry off. Part of Deidara was relieved while the other half wanted to scold the hell out of his partner for letting him live. But still he pretended to be asleep, memories of what his partner will do if he woke up, still clear in his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deidara woke up. "Senpaaaai! You're alive, thank goodness!!" Tobi yelped and proceeded to wrap the blond nin in a bear hug, "I thought you were dead!!" "Ow! Stop it!" Deidara managed to gasp out. Tobi let go and help Deidara sit up, giving him tea which was unfortunately burned. "Can't you make a decent tea hmm?" Deidara complained to his excited partner. "It's the thought that counts," Tobi laughed and slapped him on the back__** hard**__. Deidara had to be restrained by other members while he yelled at Tobi, "I'll KILL you, and explode you to BITS HMM!!!" "Calm down senpai!" Tobi said, conveniently behind Itachi, who had simply came to observe the outburst_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi turned to look at Deidara who was so calm and peaceful, unlike his usual agitated self. Deidara was hoping Tobi will leave and let him sleep in peace, but instead, Tobi sat down beside Deidara, took off his mask and begin sipping his tea. Tobi spoke "so Deidara you're alive." Deidara was surprised at the uncharacteristic words, but was calm enough to no show them on his face, even though he was very tempted to open his eyes and take a peek at Tobi's face. Tobi kept it on even during the night time, in the bath **everywhere**.

"I don't see why I should save you if Pein did not insisted. Heck it is because of him that its been raining for three days now. Konoha is bound to noticed **THAT**.," Tobi sipped his tea again, "even Konoha are not that stupid." Tobi was not using childish words or flapping his arms about, as a matter of fact he was behaving like a real shinobi, or rather an S-ranked criminal. A hand reached out to touch Deidara on the cheek, "must because you look like a fucking girl."

_Deidara was not known for his self control, even Sasori commented before he died that Deidara lack self control, lack discipline_. Deidara was this close to straggling Tobi's neck with whatever limbs he **can** use. But Deidara somehow managed to find self control, Tobi had saved his life, Tobi had took in every single abuse that Deidara could of think of, it was no wonder the guy was sore at him. Deidara thought that_ Tobi was only behaving this way because he thought Deidara was asleep and still weak from his_ _wounds_. He laid very still, nothing to betray his condition to Tobi. That was what probably saved his life.

Tobi's hand suddenly touched Deidara's neck, fingers lightly grasping Deidara's throat. "Look at you so utterly helpless, one good grip and I could break your neck." But then the hand moved touch Deidara's hair, stroking it. "If I wanted, I could easily have you here and now, having you in ways that Pein could only dream of, while you sleep blissfully unaware." There was lust in that voice, desire of a malicious kind, _Sasori took_ _that kind of tone when he describes the way he makes his puppets_. The tone of a man who knew things will go his way. The Tobi that Deidara knew was **never** like that, _who is he?_ _Who is Pein?_ Deidara thought trying to remember anyone who has that name.

"But Pein wants you, he desires you, despite his calm façade. He is more monster than man. And he remains my servant as long as I give him what he wants," Tobi said thoughtfully. Who is this Pein? Was there a member I wasn't aware about? The annoying hand of Tobi's when to Deidara's chin, "but then again, thanks to your blundering, I was able to find out more about Uchiha Sasuke's power. His power is definitely stronger than Itachi's, he will be more beneficial to our plans. So I'll let you live, and continue the role of an incompetent shinobi for my amusement, when you wake up Senpai." With that Tobi or whoever this stranger was used his hand to open Deidara's mouth, and kiss him, with his tongue forcing his way in Deidara's mouth. The taste was bittersweet like the tea.

Deidara took all his effort not to resist or respond, to that animal-like kiss. Tobi stopped, closed the mouth, and licked his lips, "delicious Senpai, but from you, I expect more resistance, next time." Smiling slightly, Tobi took his tea and mask and left the room. Hearing the footsteps disappear, Deidara gagged and tried to get rid of the taste in his mouth. Somehow in all the excitement, he was tired enough to fell asleep again.

Deidara woke up to see an orange mask looming over his vision. "Ahh! What the hell?" Deidara yelled. "Senpaai! You alive, thank goodness!!" Tobi said happily enfoding the shocked man in a bear hug. "I made some tea," Tobi said shoving tea into his mouth that was, burnt. Deidara coughed it onto Tobi's face or rather his mask, "cant you make some decent tea hmm?!" Deidara managed to gasped out. "Sorry it's the thought that counts," Tobi said slapping Deidara in the chest. "Damn it, when I get better, I'm gonna kill you then sent your corpse to be part of my art hmm!!" Deidara yelled causing Tobi to get as far away from the blond nin as he dared. In this familiar, atmosphere, Deidara could almost forget what happened the day before, but the taste of that bittersweet tea was still in his mouth, reminding Deidara that there was more to Tobi than meets the eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My inner fangirl took over. I'm a bit embrassed because i have no idea whenever that is true. There is a theory going around that the Akatsuki leader Pein can control the weather.

Reviews please? I accept all comments, just tell me how to improve on my writting.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Naruto cause if i did, Deidara will live. And i apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes i might make.

--------------------------------------------------------

Day in day out, while he was recovering, Tobi often left Deidara alone with the excuses to conduct errands outside. Deidara did not believe those excuses, there was something suspicious about Tobi. Deidara tried to act completely unaware of such things, but Tobi was sharp to notice changes in Deidara's behavior. Either that or Deidara's acting sucks.

"Penny for your thoughts senpai?" Tobi asked the uncharacteristically silent man. Deidara glared at his masked partner, "I don't wished to be disturbed, leave me alone or I'll blow you up hmm." Tobi signed, "my senpai is SOOO BOORING recently," Tobi was doing a sweeping motion with one hand while the other was stiring a pot of soup. Deidara had enough, he quickly took out a piece of clay, and threatened Tobi with it, "go away or you'll be blown up hmm!"

Tobi looked at Deidara and said seriously, "you don't have enough chakra right now." Deidara glared, "and how would you know that hmm?" Tobi kept silent, "answer me you twerp hmm," Deidara demanded. Tobi stood up, "I'll go get some supplies, and you take your dinner and rest for now senpai." Tobi left the room; Deidara tried to stand up but collapsed groaning, "answer my question damnit!!" Deidara was furious enough to forget his usual ending to a sentence. The door closed, Deidara threw his clay at the closed door. _That bastard_, Deidara thought, _how many secrets does he have? How many lies have he told me?_

Try as he might, Deidara cannot remember what Tobi did with Zetsu before Tobi took over Sasori's place. For all his quirks and mannerism, Tobi was by far and away one of the most mysterious people in Akatsuki. Right next to the leader and 'her'. Deidara did not even recall ever hearing the leader's or 'her' names. _At least I know Tobi's name, wait, what if It's not his real name? _Deidara placed his hands palm up staring at the mouths that were at the end. He remembered a certain conversation with the other members without Tobi around.

000

"He's just annoying hmm," Deidara, complained to Kisame, "he does nothing but mess things up." Kisame spoke up, "but he still finishes the missions assigned to the both of you, Itachi-san, listen to this." Itachi looked up in irritation, he was busy studying a scroll, "I'm busy, I've got no time for gossip, besides Kisame instead of gossiping, don't you have supplies to prepare?" Kisame signed, "very well, see you Deidara." Deidara sighed, "bye hmm." Deidara was alone with Itachi in the room.

"Say Itachi?" Deidara asked, toying with a clay bird at the same time, "what do you think of Tobi?" Itachi looked up, his expression thoughtful, after a while he spoke, "I do not trust him." Deidara laughed, "that's true, with the way he behaves and his unreliability to do any task properly, I would agree too."

"That's not what I meant." Deidara stopped toying with the bird, he looked at Itachi, "what do you mean hmm?" Itachi stood up and walked over to the door, "I do not trust a man who wears a mask," at the doorway Itachi paused and looked back at Deidara, "a man who wears a mask can also hide his true self, that is your weakness Deidara."

"What is that supposed to mean hmm?" Deidara demanded angrily, he had forgotten how irritating Itachi was. "You underestimate people, if I was you I'll be wary of Tobi." Deidara laughed, "from that nincompoop hmm?" But Itachi had left. Deidara sighed, "You never change do you Itachi?"

000

Deidara shook his head trying to clear his head of bad memories. That was the past, what he should be more worried about was the present. Now that he was alone in the room, he proceeded to continue what he had been doing for the past few days, creating a tiny clay model of a bird, that he could use to spy on Tobi undetected. He struggled with it a bit, he was supposed to aim for size, but the pride of an artist made him painstakingly construct the model until it looked like the exact replica of the original hummingbird.

When he was finally finished, he tested it to spy on his surroundings. At first he was unused to looking through such a small bird, everything looked enormous, twice Deidara had to readjust his mechanical eye because the bird had a habit of crashing into things. One elderly cleaner even swatted at it calling it a pesky fly. Deidara was very tempted to blow it in her face but choose not to, he will make her pay for it later. Finally when he was satisfied, Deidara sent his tiny creation to spy on Tobi.

The first few days were almost boring almost routine, Tobi went around town buying things or chatting with the local elderly. Tobi was very well like around them and they would often invite him for long chats, even if Tobi was wearing a funny mask, _must be_ _something to do with his personality_, Deidara thought, _Tobi acts like a kid most of the time._ The only thing unusual about Tobi is that when he came back, he shuts himself up in his room instead of bothering Deidara. Deidara somehow managed to spy Tobi in his room and was surprised to see that Tobi was talking to himself, or having a one-sided conversion with a ghost. The funny thing about these conversations was that Tobi was uncharacteristically angry at whomever he was speaking to. One such conversation went like this.

"Stop that!," Tobi said to himself, there was a short pause for awhile before Tobi continued, "you promised me, I want your word."

Deidara was then forced to conclude that Tobi was indeed insane. However one recent conversation, lead to Tobi saying a name in which Deidara took note, **Madara.** Tobi had expressed severe dislike for Madara, "I hate you Madara, go away and leave me alone!" _Who was Madara and how was he related to Tobi? _Another interesting information Tobi revealed was that, Tobi was very protective of Deidara, Tobi had frequently said "don't hurt senpai," in these one sided conversations. Deidara did not know whenever to feel touched or disturbed that Tobi was so protective of him. _Was what happened the other time a dream?_

However today was different, the weather was horrible, yet Tobi insisted on going out. "Are you nuts?" Deidara yelled over the howling of the rain and the crack of thunder, "IT'S A THUNDERSTORM OUT THERE!!!!" "Aww Senpai," Tobi said and hugged the man, "you **do** care." "Like hell!" Deidara yelped pushing Tobi away so he could breathe, "you always end up have me to save to save to you from some stupid hole or something like that!" It was true, Tobi has a habit of getting hopelessly stuck somewhere in bad weather. "One time I had to pull your head out from a tree hole, A TREE HOLE!!" Deidara said the memory of that incident still fresh in his mind, "I don't even know of any Shinobi whose head got stuck in the hollow of a tree!!!" Tobi stood up, "don't worry about it senpai," he said and walked to the door and pushed it opened, the strong wind literally blew in sweeping blowing Deidara's hair into his eyes, Deidara was momentary blinded by his hair. "I'll be back soon Deidara…senpai," Tobi said putting on the raincoat version of the Akatsuki cloak and left. The wind quickly died down as the door was pushed shut. Deidara brushed his hair away in irritation, how was he going to spy on Tobi today? The tiny clay bird will not survive the weather. Deidara sighed, "I'm turning into a stalker hmm," taking a deep breathe he struggled to his feet. He collapsed, "Damnit," Deidara swore, a few days in bed will make anyone's legs shaky, "I need support hmm." Bracing himself against a wall, Deidara tried again, he wondered whenever his wounds recovered enough to allow him movement. He tried again, twice he collapsed but the third time he managed to stand up properly, his legs trembled but they held.

Deidara took his own Akatsuki cloak, he regretted not getting a raincoat version when Tobi asked him whenever he wanted one.

000

"What's that hmm?" Deidara asked Tobi. Tobi held it out proudly, "Ta-dah its my masterpiece." It was an Akatsuki cloak, but it looked different. "Don't go altering our uniforms now hmm," Deidara said seriously, "it's a serious offense." Tobi shook it happily, "it's a raincoat Senpai!" Tobi said displaying what he added onto the cloak, "its got a hood and its waterproof." "What a load of shit," Hidan said grabbing it out of Tobi's hands, "can you picture us, any of us wearing this contraption?" "It will look good on you Hidan senpai," Tobi said eagerly, "I'm making more anyone want one?"

"You are outta of your freaking mind," Hidan said a tossed the coat back to Tobi. "I love the rain so I'll pass," Kisame said, "maybe Itachi san wants one." "No," Itachi said and went back to meditation. "Don't need it," Kakuzu said who hadn't looked up from his account book once. Tobi stared hopefully at Deidara, "Deidara senpai?" Deidara knew he hated the rain and constantly complained about it ruining his hair but, "Sasori would never had wanted one neither do I , real members don't need such things." "Oh," Tobi said, but nevertheless Tobi still used it anyway.

000

But then again Hiruko, Sasori's puppet protected Sasori from the elements. Deidara had no choice but to resigned himself to the elements. Deidara decided to leave the hat behind, the jingling the bells were making was annoying. The moment Deidara stepped out in the open he was immediately drenched, _forget thunderstorm_ Dedidara thought, _it_ _was more like a typhoon_. Deidara considered turning back and rest again but he was annoyed and a little worried, _Tobi had better not get lost outside again_. He tracked Tobi to the outskirts of town ignoring how stupid he looked, a grown man walking about in the rain. The tracks led to the forest, should he follow? Deidara thought knowing that if he wished to turn back now was the time. He entered the forest cautiously, expecting traps, there was none, Deidara almost smiled, this was Tobi, and there is no way Tobi could set traps. Right?

The tracks lead to the entrance of what appears to be a fairly large cave. Placing the clay bird inside, Deidara reluctantly, concealed himself outside the cave. He activate his bird, "alright time to find out the truth hmm."

-000

Tobi was not alone in the cave, there was another person with him, or rather a hologram or a person. And to top it off he was not himself. Deidara thought the hologram was the leader until Tobi spoke, "so Pein, enough of the pleasantries, I take it you have something to report." _So that was Pein_, Deidara thought, it definitely wasn't the leader since Tobi always addressed the leader with respect. But the outline looked a **lot** like him. When Pein spoke it even sounded like him, "Itachi has made contact with his brother." Tobi tapped his mask in thought, "that was unexpected. What has he said to the boy?" "As of now we do not know," Pein replied. Tobi said sharply, "how can you not keep track of such an important conversation?!" Deidara was shocked, this Tobi, his behavior and actions resembled the one who had tormented him, The one who had kissed him.

"Like it or not, Itachi is highly skilled in stealth, and I am not surprised that he rightly suspects that he will be tracked.," Pein replied, "even now as we speak, she is investigating more on the matter while I hunt the kyuubi's vessel."

"Really Pein?" Tobi asked slyly, "is that **really** what you are doing?"

"After all these years, you still cannot trust others?" Pein asked coldly.

"Oh I trust you and I trust her, but not completely," Tobi said, "that is all. By the way have you found the owner of 'that' yet?" "He is with a group of shinobi from konoha attempting to track Itachi," Pein replied.

"How convenient," Tobi said softly, "this is excellent. Pein, continue with the task I assigned you, don't let Itachi have contact with the kyuubi boy."

"Are you going along with the retrieval?" Pein asked.

"Exactly," Tobi said, "its finally time to get back what is mine, or rather what rightfully belongs to this vessel." Pein raised his hand to released the jutsu, "by the way Pein, I got something to tell you." Deidara strained his ears a bit, Tobi's voice had sunk to a whisper, "I kissed Deidara recently," when Deidara heard that a thousand alarm bells rung in his head, he was stunned, he briefly lost connection with the bird.

When he finally gain connection again, Pein or rather the hologram was gone, and Deidara heard the end of Tobi's sentence, "-nice." Deidara cursed himself on his lack of concentration_, what did Tobi say?_

However while Deidara was still pondering this, Tobi suddenly turned to face the direction where the bird was hidden. Luckily, Tobi cant see me, Deidara thought. Then he noticed the gleam of red through the hole in Tobi's mask. A sharingan, a Mangekyo Sharingan. "_My eyes can see the colour of Chakra_," he remembered a certain individual telling him. Damnit! Deidara suddenly realized that this was how Tobi knew how much chakra he had. Tobi had those eyes. Then Tobi swiftly leap up and caught the bird hidden behind a overhang of rock, Tobi brought it up to eye level, Deidara realized he was paralyzed both from the cold and from fear. Then Tobi spoke.

"You caught me senpai?" Tobi smirked. RUN! Deidara's body screamed. But movement was slow because of the cold. "Oh yes, you better run," Tobi said cheerfully, "because when I find you, I would you put you in a position in which you will try to resist, **very** **hard."**

000

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!!!! Oh yeah I always wanted to do one of hose cliffhangers, the kind that people will read and say WTF or what happens next, don't hate me please

Does anyone notice that Tobi is the only Akatsuki walking around with a raincoat in the manga? The rest just walk around in the rain. Dumbos.

Anyway thanks for reviewing my chapter. I also like to thank those with put this on alert and the person who archive it, I LOVE you guys!!

Anyway I have a dilemma. I want to put romance in it but my fangirlish self wont let me choose which pairing to write!!!!

So far I have thought of:

DeixItachi (many people have wrote this pairing)

DeixTobi (the good boy)

DeixTobi (the bad boy)

DeixPein (no has wrote this pairing yet right?)

Or Deixdeath (in which Deidara finally dies)

I will post chapter three next week, (I promise) but its only on chapter four I which I will decide which pairing to write. Several people has send me directly messages like "just let Deidara die already!" So unfortunately death is in the lead, (noooo).

So review on which pairing you want before I post chapter four. I tend to read reviews before my mail, but I understand if you wish to remain anonymous.

I agreed, I find this evil Tobi a bit creepy, but where is all the fun in being a good boy all the time?

Finally if you still not sure on who to choose for read my chapter 3 when it comes out to make your choice.

Thanks.

closedofHeart.


	3. Chapter 3

For all you readers out there, I realized I've focusing a bit too much on evil Tobi, so i decided to write a little on good Tobi, but if a little fun in the naughty area is not your thing, skip this chapter. If not read on, enjoy!

--------------------------------------

There were two of us, two minds in one body as long as I can remember, which wasn't saying much since I've lost my memories. He likes to torment me and aggravate me, which was why I was surprised that he would actually save senpai that day, most of the time he would withdraw and hid when Deidara was in trouble. Making me watch helplessly as senpai overcame numerous odds and obstacles.

"Why did you save him?" I asked him, when we were alone in our room. I cannot trust him not to do anything to senpai while I was asleep. So our rooms were separate. _Guess_, was his reply, he was again mocking me_, I know you enjoy touching him while you were oh-so-devoutly dressing his wounds. _

"You need Deidara senpai for something," I speculated, "and it has something to do with Pein-san am I right?" Years of working together have made us know each other's mindsets better than others. _Partly correct_, he said with an imaginary smirk_, you recalled the fact that we visited Pein in rain country, and have a small conversation with her?_

"You wouldn't," I gasped. _Now be a good boy and check up on your little Senpai_, he ordered_, I need to sleep._ I nodded, most of the time, one of us takes over while the other sleeps, allowing each other privacy, I don't interfere in his business and he doesn't interfere I mine, but recently we have been fighting each other for control, because of a certain someone. Having a few hours of privacy without him around, I decided to visit that certain someone.

I went to Senpai's room, and took a seat beside his bed, I paused in a moment of indecision, but temptation was there anyway, so why not? I brushed my right hand lightly on his cheek. I spoke, "senpai, I hope you wake up soon. It has been boring not being able to make fun of you," I smiled at the memories, "I…un read in books that you're supposed to talk to a patient so that they'll wake up soon, that even if you're in a coma, you'll still be able to heard me." I looked around the room, wondering what topic to say, and then I notice my spare cloak hanging on the wall, the red cloud patterns on the black.

"So um…Akatsuki. I guess I first met you in Akatsuki wasn't it senpai?" I laughed, face going red under my mask, glad that senpai and him weren't awake, "um, you probably don't remember, of maybe you do…what am I saying? you, you were naked…"

-------------ooo

_Both of us were staring in surprised at each other. The stranger in Zetsu and mine's room was in the act of changing. I was gaping, the figure's lower half was male but right up to the neck, the face was a female face, even he was surprised, then I spoke, "who are you?"_

_That seemed to broke the silence, the stranger swore and covered the lower part of his anatomy with the cloak, "don't look hmm," he ordered. I turned my back hastily, "I didn't know there was a woman or was it a man in there, I mean um… you're pretty very beautiful even."_

_"What's your name," the stranger asked hurriedly putting on his clothes. "To...to…Tobi?" I stammered, face as red as a tomato. "Well then Tobi, a word of advice from me," the stranger said when he dressed finished, "WHAT KIND OF FEMALE HAS A PENIS HMM?" he yelled, his voice was definitely male, and a hot tempered one at that. I decided to be cheeky, "a transsexual?" "DIE!" the stranger yelled. I wasn't one to stick around, I ran. Just in time to avoid an explosion. That day I learn first hand what it was like to be bombarded by funny shaped bombs. Afterwards I started to tease him more after that, that was the day i first met senpai._

-------------ooo

I felt silent, pausing to take a sip of tea, as usual it was terrible, I was never be able to achieve the mastery of making excellent teas like him. "It was fun that day, and I guess that was what make me got hooked on making fun of you. Senpai do you know you're really great?" I asked, "you managed to bring life to a group of S-ranked criminals, before that it was really boring, and I didn't have much fun at all, neither of us had. That was your strength." I stopped looking down, expecting to see the senpai move or even fidget, because what I was going to say to was extremely personal. And I could only say it now while he was asleep.

"Do you remember the thing that happened a few days ago? I never really got an answer from you, before you tried to kill yourself…"

---------------------------------

"Senpai, must you go after them?" I asked plaintively.

"Of course," senpai said checking to make sure he had enough clay for tomorrow, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice by running out of clay again, "I must defeat them all, the kyuubi brat, Itachi's brother, Hatake Kakashi, I must prove my art is superior hmm."

"But you could die tomorrow," I said sadly.

"I don't really care," senpai said looking me directly in the eye, "there is nothing to live for besides my art hmm."

"There is something," I said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" one of senpai's eyebrows raised questioningly, "tell me Tobi, what is better than my art hmm?"

"Your life," I said, "you should live to enjoy tomorrow senpai."

"My life?" senpai snorted in disbelief, "its nothing, no self respecting shinobi should ever die of old age, especially missing nins like us. Besides no one will be sad if I die tomorrow hmm."

"I will," I whispered sadly, "I will be very sad if you die senpai."

"Why the hell are you acting all sentimental today hmm?" senpai demanded. There was a foul smell in the air. "I…," I paused a while, and sniffed the air, "SENPAI THE SOUP IS BURNING!!!"

"Ah crap! Not again hmm!" senpai yelled trying to take the pot away from the fire but forgot to wear gloves and ended up scaldling his fingers and spilling the contents on his clothes, "damnit! Is your fault for going all emo on me hmm!" Senpai was swinging his hand in pain.

"I'll clean the mess up senpai," I said, trying had not to laugh, "go clean up the mess by the stream."

We have managed to come across this stream on one of our travels and senpai had insisted that we camp beside it every time we were in the area. Deidara senpai grumbled a bit and went over to the stream. I finished wiping the mess off our cooking pot, and started to redo cooking all over again. Halfway, I turned to see that senpai has taken off his clothes and was having a soak.

"Um senpai, what are you doing?" I protested, "The water is cold!"

"I know that Tobi!" senpai snapped, "but there is no way in hell, I'm going to fight my opponent tomorrow smelling of burnt soup! Besides my home country was know for its chill, I am used to the cold…ah choo!"

"Use the cold huh?" I teased.

"Shut up it's a matter of pride," senpai shivered in the stream, "no self respecting Iwa nin complains about a little cold hmm!"

I took pity on him just then, "senpai, I want you to move back a little."

"What for hmm?" senpai said nervously.

"Do you want hot water or not move!" I asked, senpai hastily moved out of the way.

I made a few handseals, "what jutsu are you going to use?" senpai asked half interested, half nervous.

KATON GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU!! I lifted my mask to blow a splendid fireball at the water. Senpai quickly got out of the water. The water immediately bubbled and filled with steam.

I slide my mask back down and admired my handiwork. Bam! I got hit on the head. "Ooow," I complained, "what was that for senpai?"

"What WAS THAT???" Deidara senpai was screaming, "YOU TRIED TO TURN ME INTO A LOBSTER HMM!!"

"Oh," I said stupidly, thanking the divine that senpai couldn't see my face at the moment, I was blushing, how else does one behave around a pretty naked man? "um.. the water's warm…so senpai…get your pretty butt…um…yourself in there before it gets cold."

Senpai didn't replied, he quickly got in the water, sighing in satisfaction, "for once you did something right hmm," Deidara said enjoying the warm. I couldn't reply, I pretended to be busy checking the soup. The silence between the two of us must be making senpai uncomfortable, "Tobi?" Senpai murmured splashing the water.

"Yes?" I asked adding in a few more rations.

"Speak to me, I don't need another Sasori no danna," senpai looked at the night sky above him, "maybe Sasori no danna was right about some things being eternal hmm."

"The stars?" I asked looking up, there was a number of stars out tonight, tomorrow would be a good day.

"People may live people may die, but the stars remained never changing hmm."

"Actually no," I interrupted, "I remember in class, the sensei told us that stars don't really live forever, they just have really long lives, and when they die, they explode leaving light that people will never forget." I can't say i remember that memory very well, all i know from that is that i went to school, sitting next to a white haired kid wearing a mask.

"Maybe I'll be like that," senpai said he didn't move just content to look at the night sky, "especially since tomorrow could be my last day on earth hmm."

"Don't say that senpai!" I interrupted, looking up from the soup I was cooking.

"Hmph," senpai said before he spoke, "you know Tobi? When I first had Sasori no danna for a partner, I wished he would speak more to me, because having a one sided conversation isn't what I would call comfortable hmm."

I listened thoughtfully, senpai never talked about the past with Sasori before.

"But when Sasori no danna died and got replaced by you, I keep wishing I have Sasori back, because you couldn't stop talking," Deidara senpai laughed before continuing, "everyday I'll have to answer stupid questions and save you from stupid things, like that stupid tree hmm."

"Getting all moony eyed senpai?" I asked taking out my handkerchief, "need to blow your nose?" I couldn't resist doing that.

"Damnit Tobi," senpai said splashing some water on me using his hands, "I was having a serious conversation here hmm."

"Stop it senpai!" I chided, "no unless you want burnt soup again."

Senpai relaxed sitting up from his looking up position to look at me in the end, "hey Tobi," senpai paused a while before continuing, "did you really mean what you said just now hmm?"

"Which part?" I asked, lifting my mask slightly so I could taste the soup.

"You said I was pretty…"

Unfortunately, I choked on the soup I was drinking and was coughing badly.

"…No nevermind," senpai said looking at me thoughtfully, "come to think of it I've never seen your face before, take off your mask Tobi hmm."

I stopped coughing and slide my mask back down, "nope can't do that sorry senpai." I quickly turned my back on him.

"Come on what's the harm?" Deidara senpai's voice sounded curious, "I tell you now even if its ugly, its alright, I've seen lot's of ugly faces in my travels before I joined Akatsuki hmm."

"No," I choked, standing up quickly, "I go get some more wood."

"There's a whole pile right there," senpai's voice almost sounded seductive, "come on, if you take off your mask right now, I'll even let you join me hmm?"

I was blushing and wondering how to reply to **that**, "um no senpai, I prefer my mask where it is."

"Don't make me come out of there Tobi," senpai threatened.

"Hah! you cant," I yelled snatching up senpai's discarded clothing, "I got your clothes!"

I suddenly realized that senpai was behind me, "who says anything about clothes?," senpai said hands on my mask in a blink of an eye, "mask off NOW HMM!"

I was an expert dodger; I quickly ducked down hands on my mask to secure it, and make a run for it, yelling "NEVER!!"

Now I had the advantage of speed and being fully dressed, but let's just say senpai is one of those people who has probably been naked around enough people, not to feel embarrassed. Not to mention he had the advantage of those mouthy hands that could spit out rope like clay. The clay wrapped itself around my legs and I fell to the ground.

"I've got you now hmm," senpai mocked and walked over to me and placed his hands on my mask a second time, "now let's see how you looked hmm?"

Luckily, senpai completely forgotten about my arms, yelling "revenge!" I managed to grab senpai and pulled him to the ground, I then started to tickle him.

"Ow! Tobi what the hell hmm?" Senpai yelled fighting against my attack.

"A shinobi, must look underneath the beneath, otherwise his attacks will be used against him," I teased, oh how I love to tease that man.

"So…now you're giving me a shinobi lesson hmm?" senpai yelped as I attacked a particularly sensitive spot, "I'm your senpai you pathetic excuse for a shinobi hmm!"

"Ah, that may be true," I grinned under my mask, wondering where should I strike next, "but I'm older than you."

"What?!" senpai yelled, surprised at that statement, "that's crazy, how old are you hmm?!"

"Old enough to do this!" I yelled and tickled him directly on the stomach.

"Hey…no fair," Deidara senpai managed to gasped, "I'm buck naked while you're wearing armor under that cloak.

"That means I win senpai," I reminded him.

That woke up senpai's competitive side, "me, an s-ranked nin lose to you hmm?!" He managed to undo several buttons on my cloak before deciding to go for my neck.

"No fair senpai!" I protested, "You got an advantage." Meaning the mouths on his hands of course. "All's fair in a battle hmm!" senpai yelled, "Surrender hmm!"

"Never!"

After awhile both of us agreed on a truce, but senpai cheated by letting his hand nip me on the ear once, after both of us stopped. "My arms are aching hmm," Deidara senpai complained.

"Mine too," I agreed, "but it was always fun around you senpai, that's what I love about you senpai" I laughed rising to check the soup, but it was too late, it was burnt again. "Its burnt again senpai, we really have bad luck with soup don't we?" I noted, trying to savage something, "but then again we had burnt eggs, burnt toast and once burnt begger's chicken. I hope you don't mind burnt food again senpai."

"Tobi you idiot hmm," senpai said softly standing up and walking towards the stream.

"Um...senpai?" I asked surprised, "I know its tough but when we reach the next village after your battle, let's eat soba!"

Deidara senpai jumped in the stream and started to scrub himself vigorously.

"The water's cold," I protested.

"Shut up hmm."

"What's wrong senpai?!" I asked desperately.

"How about having a pathetic excuse for a shinobi, a guy in fact, declares his love for me right in front of my face hmm?" Deidara senpai said stepping quickly out of the stream and taking spare clothes from his pack.

"Oh," I said, dropping one of the bowls of burnt soup I managed to savage.

"That's all? Oh? That's the best you can come out with?" senpai demanded, "you really are a pathetic excuse for a shinobi hmm."

"Um, its alright, you don't really have to reply to that senpai," I said determined not to show any outward display of emotion.

"Good, because I wont!" senpai said glaring at me, "tomorrow we behave has this thing never happened okay hmm?"

"But…alright senpai," I said, I always knew that something like this was going to happen, maybe if we pretended nothing happened it will be best, "here dinner."

Deidara took it without complaint, and I went to take a walk a **long** walk, and did not returned until morning. Senpai was waiting, "let's go Tobi hmm."

"Alright senpai."

ooo

"…even now senpai, I'm still waiting for your answer that you never given," I said sadly, "but then again, if you ever wake up, I don't think it will me you, see, it will be **him." **I emphasize that word, with contempt. I then did something daring, lips lightly brushing over senpai's own, I whispered, "have a good sleep, senpai."

I left the room, closing the door behind me, just in time. _Let me take over_, he ordered. I let him, there was no real need for me to appear much anytime soon, I withdrawn into the darkness part of my mind and slept.

--------------------

He waited awhile to make sure that the other mind was asleep before he was satisfied. "He hardly left the blond side when I'm asleep," he said softly, "at least it proves he hasn't had a chance to do anything in my absence."

He glanced meaningfully at the door to Deidara's room, "you are lucky I have things to do now Deidara," he paused before continuing, "but don't worry, when I come back, I will have a nice little chat will you. Smiling under his mask,, he walked away, noticing that it had started to rain.

Unknown to the both of them, Deidara's right index finger twitched slightly.

---------------------

Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, from here on the story is going to get more dark. I'm thankful for all those reviews, I'll try hard to update soon, since exams are coming.

I wanted to show you, that although good Tobi is childish, but he came be rather serious if he needs to. He just love making Deidara angry too much.

**begger's chicken is a dish in which you wrap a lotus leaf around a whole chicken, the kind you buy in supermarkets and wrap clay around it like a cacoon then you burn it. You then break open the hard clay to reveal the chicken, the dish is still being served in china. It is impossible to burn the chicken inside unless you used a huge fire. (which was what Tobi used.)**

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Apologize for the short chapter. I decided to post this as soon as I can. Dedicated to those who review and alerted this story. Edited to tell which one's the flashback.

------------------------------------------------

Move! Deidara ordered his body, numbed from the cold, he could see Tobi making a move, but then Tobi suddenly stopped.

Why? Deidara thought in confusion, is he giving me time to run away so he could chase me? What can I do? His hands were trembling, Deidara knew his next move would decide it.

"Try and blow me up!" Tobi yelled.

Deidara froze, what was Tobi up to?

"Blow me up with your pathetic excuse for art," Tobi yelled.

Was this a test? Deidara thought very tempted to raise his hand and blow his partner up, but then again, was this a trap?

Deidara remembered that Tobi was able to survive every one of his attacks, even if Deidara wasn't really trying. Either Tobi was a really good dodger, or Deidara was a terrible aim. He hoped it was option two.

------------------------------------------------

_"Tobi," Deidara said, after the masked nin had woken up from the use of his C2, "how do you managed to survive **every single one** of my explosions hmm?"_

_Tobi looked up puzzled, "but I got hit by them senpai, I thought I almost died back there."_

_"Even I thought you died," Deidara said, turning his back to get a glass of water, "but you always survive, makes me wonder hmm."_

_"Oh your art is really powerful senpai," Tobi said enthusiastically, "its just that Tobi is really lucky!!"_

_"Does that mean I'm really unlucky?" Deidara demanded dumping water on Tobi's head, "now get up and start moving!"_

_"Right," Tobi said standing up easily, like someone who had just woken from a nap._

_Deidara glared suspiciously. "What senpai?" Tobi asked without a hint of discomfort._

_"Nothing hmm."_

------------------------------------------------

Deidara then noticed that that was an unusual darkness surrounding his clay bird. He made his decision it was now or never. Closing his eyes Deidara made the seal KATSU!

The tiny bomb exploded, sending several large rocks to fall, Deidara sighed, if he had more clay, he probably would have destroyed the cave along with Tobi.

Deidara heard Tobi yelling, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Wiping off excessive water on his face, Deidara turned back to the inn, he knew that Tobi could easily escape this kind of explosion. The only question was when?

000

"You sure you want to head this way?" an old man in a cart had asked the young lady traveling alone, "sweet young thing like you."

"I'm a man," the young man said in annoyance.

"Wow really?" the old said smiling, at the look of annoyance the young man gave him, "don't give me that scary look. I understand how it feels…"

Deidara gritted his teeth, "look here old man, I'm just looking for the recent large explosion around these parts, if you give me the directions, I'll be on my way hmm."

"It will the unknown crater, ten miles in that direction," the old man pointed.

"Thanks hmm," Deidara said walking in that direction.

"You wouldn't want to go there," the old man said seriously, "there have been sightings of funny dressed people near there."

Deidara stopped, "funny, what kind of funny clothes hmm?"

"There were two of them, both dressed in some big cloaks with clouds on them," the old man said a bit worried.

Must be Itachi and Kisame, Deidara thought, trust those two to want see one of my greatest works, "thanks pops, but I'm still going hmm."

"No wait, I remember," the old man said, "there were reports of a third one. All dressed like the other two. But I don't think you should be worried."

"Oh?" Deidara said with one raised eyebrow, "why's that hmm?"

"The third one's a she," the old man said, "and she's a sweet young thing like you."

Funny, Deidara thought, I have never seen a female in our organization. "I'm still going hmm."

Realizing it was a futile effort, the old man shook the reins to tell his mule to move, "good luck boy."

Deidara didn't reply, what did he need with luck?

------(A/N- with an evil author around you need trunk loads dei-chan P)---------------------------------------

The side of his largest explosion to date was huge, but it definitely wasn't ten miles. More like five. Deidara thought a bit disappointed _must be because Tobi interfered_, Deidara thought, in anger but his rage was quickly cooled to something akin to sadness. "Stupid brat," Deidara said softly.

"Fancy meeting you here," came a feminine voice from behind him. Deidara flinched and quickly prepared himself for attack, he had not been able to sensed the presence of another. So this woman must be …

"Are you from Akatsuki?" Deidara asked cautiously turning around. But a kunai was pressed to his throat. Deidara caught a flash of dark blue hair, the familiar cloak and…

"A flower?" Deidara asked, "I don't remember seeing any member of Akatsuki wearing a flower hmm."

"You weren't observant," she whispered. Deidara could sense she was angry.

"What…what did I do hmm?" Deidara asked, _okay angry female_, _I don't remember meeting her before._

"You had an affair with the man I love Deidara," she whispered, "and now I'm going to kill you."

---------------------------------------------

Yup, out of the pan and into the fire. Hope you will forgive me for making it short.

The female member of akatsuki has appeared and Dei's in trouble, how is he gonna survive?

Seto's darkness- I was happy that you give me such a long review, i hope this new chapter doesnt disappoint!

Amy Hirosaki- I will make this story my own, but i still love to hear reader's opinons

For all the rest of you readers out there, I thank you all very much! Please review.

closeofHeart


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

------------------------------------------------------

"You had an affair with the man I love," she said.

"What?!" Deidara yelled.

"Do you have anything to say?" She asked threateningly.

Deidara almost swallowed, as a shinobi, one must not show fear, "I don't know who you are talking about hmm?"

Bad move, she moved the blade, if possible closers to his throat, "you lying."

Deidara had a sudden inspiration, "ask me anything about this man I supposed to have an affair with hmm?" He moved his hands slowly.

"Don't think about it," she advised, using her free hand to throw a sort of powdery substances into Deidara's face, "inhale it." She ordered, "it is my secret recipe, it doesn't affect the body, only forces you to tell the truth."

"A truth drug?" Deidara asked, she nodded "it's a truth powder made from a special kind of flower."

Deidara had heard of many types of truth drugs, but none of them exist in a powder, "its not just a truth drug is it hmm?"

She smiled and used her free hand to force feed some directly into Deidara's open mouth. Deidara coughed, he could free a funny kind of sensation throughout his body. "Tell me," she demanded ignoring the coughing, "have you ever heard of the name Pein?"

"Yes," Deidara said unable to stop himself. She looked if possible more sinister, more angry, apparently not many people were suppose to know Pein's true name.

"Who told you?"

"Tobi or whatever he is."

"I knew, you're together in this with him."

Deidara tried to protest but he realized that anything he says in his protest are useless and that he can't move. "The powder I give you is a truth powder, it not only forces you to answer all my questions, but it freezes you body movements too."

She doesn't want reason, she expects me to die. Deidara thought.

"I can tolerant being used as a tool, Deidara," she said softly, "most people in the Akatsuki are merely tools. The other members being used by the leader. The leader being used by someone else, in Akatsuki almost everything is one big lie."

Someone is controlling the leader? Deidara thought surprised, could it be this Pein?

"True, as powerful as I am, I am a tool," she said releasing her grip on Deidara allowing him to fall to the ground, "but the one thing I cant forgive is someone destroying everything I hope for."

She smiled as she pulled Deidara's head up with his hair, "I sacrificed much include my hair short, so it wouldn't get tangled up in the branches during missions."

Like it you bitch? Deidara thought, eyes tearing at the pain.

------------------------------------

_As usual she greeted him as he entered through the pouring rain, naturally Pein had expected him, so he was able to pass without problems._

_Konan was there to greet him. He looked unchanged, not even a singed mark on him, especially since Deidara used his 'ultimate art' to destroy the surrounding area._

"_I heard the damage was severe," Konan said in an effort to make small talk._

_He gave her a glance, "you seem happy for some reason."_

"_Do I?" Konan asked._

_He didn't reply for a while as they made their way up the stairs, the air between them was heavy._

_He glanced at the rain, before speaking, "I can understand while this place is always raining, but have you heard the surrounding countryside even in some parts of fire country had been affected by a constant downpour, some have been raining for two days straight."_

"_I'll speak to Pein about it," Konan promised, feeling a bit worried, now that she mentioned it, Pein had been moody as of late._

"_Its been like that since he heard of the blond's death."_

"_Deidara was a good shinobi."_

"_Hmph," the man said lowering his hood revealing the orange swirl mask that covers his face, "I wonder was that really the case?"_

"_Pardon?" Konan asked knowing that it was an old debate between them ever since Deidara arrived._

"_You never know," he said smoothly as they rounded another corner, "due to the utter lack of woman around, the blond may just be more than a good shinobi."_

**_Konan did not reply, there were some words better left unsaid_**.

"_The blond could be more than talented in ninjutsu," he spoke as they finally reached the door at the top of the tower._

_Konan paused before opening the door, she spoke, "why do you keep on calling him the blond when its between the three of us?" She opened the door and entered, "Pein, he's here."_

"_Simply because I choose to," the man said softly before he followed. Konan heard it but she didn't say anything._

-------------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever heard of Madara?" Konan asked looking down at the blond.

"I have," Deidara said, "I've overheard Tobi talking to himself hmm."

"Why?" Konan asked, the man was extremely secretive; he can easily detect spying, why did he allow Deidara to overhear him.

"I don't understand," Deidara asked, "what do you mean why hmm?"

"He hates people like you," Konan smiled knowing that telling Deidara this will prove interesting, "or rather he hates blonds. It has something to do with his past." Her suspicions about this were confirmed with the arrival of Deidara.

Konan looked at the blond who hadn't moved or couldn't move from the powder. "Has Tobi ever told you about his past?"

"No he never did," Deidara said, "I never bother to ask him hmm."

"You should," Konan said reaching into her cloak to take out an item, "you'll find out something about him. If you survive." It was an exploding tag, "you did say you wanted to go out with a bang did you?" Konan asked.

"True," Deidara admitted, "but only true my own means hmm."

Konan looked down at the arrogant blond, still defiant even in the face of his eminent death, the long fringe covering the left side of his face made his face looked more appealing, _more like a_ _girl_, she thought in anger.

"Wait," came a familiar voice. Deidara from his position on the ground couldn't see who it was, but it sounded familiar, unable to move, Deidara could only watch as she disappeared from his line of sight.

"Its you," she said, "how terribly convenient."

"I do not have time to deal with the likes of you," the voice snapped, and Deidara immediately recognized who it was, "just give me the blond and return to the hidden village."

"What if I refused," she asked, as if testing him.

"Are you refusing?" Tobi asked coldly, "it is a direct order from Pein."

"…Very well," she shot him a look of suspicion before forming several seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Since when are you giving out the shots hmm?" Deidara glared.

Tobi walked over to Deidara who was trying hard not to show fear. There was a puff of smoke, and Tobi turned into Itachi, "I was lucky she was too distraught to sense my chakra Deidara."

"As serious as ever," Deidara said relieved, "I heard you were in the area hmm."

"I was," Itachi said taking a small glass vial from a pouch, and placing it to Deidara's lips, "drink it up, it's supposed to counter the effects of the poison."

"She gave me a poison?" Deidara laughed weakly, "she really was taking no chances that I might survive this hmm?"

Itachi poured it down Deidara's throat, "swallow," Itachi ordered. Deidara coughed and swallowed, "more."

"Itachi," Deidara whispered, feeling unusual tired, "tell me, why are you helping me hmm?"

Itachi did not reply, "I'll tell you later, sleep well Deidara…"

-------------

Deidara felt as if he was experiencing the same events all over again when he woke up, but instead of waking up in a warm room, Deidara recognized it as a cave, his cave, one of his secret hideouts when he wanted to be alone for a while.

"I thought a familiar setting might make you feel more relaxed," Itachi said handing a bowl of soup to Deidara who struggled to sit up. Itachi did not help the man; both of them understood that Deidara wanted to salvage his pride.

"Thanks hmm," Deidara whispered weakly taking the bowl and drinking it, hands barely had the strength to lift it_, pride_, thought Deidara, _I've really turned pathetic_.

"So can you tell me what happened to you," Itachi said after Deidara had taken as much as he can stomach, the silence that followed after that was tensed.

Then Deidara spoke, "it was like a really bad dream Itachi…"

Itachi did not reply simply brought out tea, pouring out two cups and handed one to Deidara. "No tea," Deidara said, "I have enough of tea hmm."

"Water?"

"I remember you're not a sake person Itachi hmm," Deidara said, "water will do hmm."

"…Talk…," was all Itachi said after handing him another cup, one of Deidara's clay mugs.

"Very well," Deidara sighed taking a sip and then spoke, "I don't know how it happened but Tobi saved me, when I woke up…he was different…this sound like a story isn't it Itachi?"

"I knew Tobi was unusual," Itachi said, "he was the only underling who was not mind control by Sasori or subjected to Orochimaru's experiments. That's was before he left of course."

"I'm not stupid Itachi," Deidara said, "I knew I was a replacement for Orochimaru when I joined hmm."

"You do know that Tobi was partner with Zetsu even though he had no ring right?" Itachi asked.

"Of course," Deidara answered without hesitation.

"Then do you know why?" Itachi injected, "why of all underlings was Tobi allowed to be around in all Akatsuki gatherings except the sealing? What was he role involving Zetsu?"

Deidara shot Itachi an irritated look.

"I'm surprised you managed to survive being so naive," Itachi said ignoring Deidara's glare, "Tobi is the true leader of Akatsuki."

Deidara's glare was immediately replaced by a look of astonishment, close to shock, however he quickly recovered, "that's…"

"Impossible?" Itachi said taking another sip, "Tobi goes around with Zetsu doing retrieval and disposal of evidences. But he doesn't do just that, with Zetsu being a loner, Tobi was able to often go out alone on private business, he has the freedom of movement more than any member until he joined us."

"So why did he joined in the first place?" Deidara asked.

"I have to admit that I have no idea," Itachi admitted, "he is adept at hiding his tracks."

"Why are you telling me all this Itachi?" Deidara demanded, "its not like I can do anything against him if what you say is true hmm."

"Have you heard of anything about Tobi's plans?" Itachi asked seriously.

"A retrieval," Deidara said, "I remember Tobi talking something about a retrieval before…"

"What retrieval?" Itachi looked at Deidara in the eye.

"Tobi wanted to retrieve something from someone," Deidara said moving his hands slightly.

"Who was the someone?" Itachi asked.

"Someone from the group who was going after Itachi," Deidara said trying to buy some time.

"So what else?" Itachi asked seriously.

"That you're not Itachi," Deidara said throwing the bowl at Itachi then backing away.

Itachi caught it easily, "how do you figure it out?" he asked standing up quickly.

"Three things. Firstly, knowing Itachi, he would never talk this much to ANYONE," Deidara said shuffling backwards until he hit the wall.

"You really know him well," fake-Itachi said, "what's the second?"

"You did not mention Kisame at all hmm," Deidara said raising one hand to produce a clay bird hidden in his palm."

"My mistake," fake-Itachi said cheerfully, "what is the final mistake I did?"

"This tea, is the same GODAMN TEA you were drinking when you kissed me!" Deidara yelled throwing the bird, "now die hmm!!!"

---------------------------

Lost my thumbdrive so this chapters pretty short. I'm not satisfied with this chapter.

After chapter 6 is added, I'll be a bit busy because of exams.

Ps: Don't flame me...reviews on how to continue my writting will be nice...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own naruto, blah blah blah. Does anyone know of anyone else who writes about evil Tobi? I did a search and found only three stories.(mine included)

----------------------------------------------

He found out that he was trapped under the rocks. There was the sound of footsteps heading this way, he could hear them even from under the rocks, why? Why am I still alive? He thought to himself. The sound of footsteps were coming closer, he could almost hear them, the sound of high heels hitting the solid rock, it could only be her. He will himself to be still.

She stopped directly in front of a large pile of rocks, the signs of a recent cave in. She then spoke, "I have never expected someone like you to be in this perdicament." She looked around surveying the damage, "it would seemed the blond got the better of you."

Was she talking about senpai? Tobi thought since Deidara was the only blond he know of besides…wait, he hurriedly composed himself, now was not the time for thoughts, it was time for action to get out of this mess, pretend to be him.

His mouth worked, but no sound came out. "You have taken over for the last time," his other half hissed effectively pushing him aside. Unfortunately, she heard him speak, despite being muffled by the sound. "So you are alive," she said coolly, "I'm not surprised after all you dug yourself out of worst situations."

"…Get me out Konan," he said, hating the fact that she had found him in this mess.

"What if I don't want to," Konan asked not moving from her spot, "what will you do? After all I need is your ring."

"What do you want?" he said trying not to winch at the pain, he knew of a jutsu to escape from here but he needed time, he could sense her malice and decided to stall for time, he will himself to move his fingers.

"What I want?" Konan said calmly, obviously enjoying his discomfort, "you know very well what you did?"

He managed to move two fingers on his left hand, all he needed was control of all his fingers to use a one handed seals. "Oh? I forgot, what was it again?" He managed to move another finger.

Konan almost retorted with a barrage of angry words, however she stopped herself, "I know what you're doing, you're thinking to distract me are you?"

He could feel his fingers already and was moving them out off reflex when he realise that two of his fingers were crushed under a rock and couldn't move, _damnit_ he thought. She was also forming several seals at the same time, through his sharingan, he could see the chakra building up. If only the rocks above him were moved, he thought furiously.

Suddenly he could hear the rustle of paper, several stacks of paper, he knew that there was small chance of him using the jutsu to escape, he was more likely going to get killed by her paper creations. Then the rocks above him were tossed violently away and a huge paper claw as sharp as knives came rushing down onto Tobi. Free of their weight, Tobi immediately started forming seals with his one free hand.

Konan smiled, "too late."

Blood sprayed splattering the rocks with red, and darkness.

0000

Deidara's word stunned fake Itachi long enough although he was caught by surprise as he dodged the explosive, and a little disgusted "what do you mean by kiss?" The bomb exploded near the pot of soup spraying the dirt floor with soup.

"Your'e not Tobi either are you hmm?" Deidara asked and suddenly sliding down onto the floor, hands on the dirt floor wincing at the pain.

"Tobi, ohhh him," fake-Itachi was frowning, "I merely used him as a disguise, after all isn't he always with you?"

Deidara then realised who this person was, "you're Itachi's brother right hmm?"

Fake-Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sasuke appeared, "my name is Sasuke and Itachi's not my brother."

Deidara sneered, "to the rest of the Akatsuki you'll always be called Itachi's brother hmm."

"You do know that I have an advantage over you besides my chidori and sharingan," Sasuke said as if talking to an inferior, "I managed to removed all your weapons and clay when you were asleep."

"But I still have chakra and the ability to use seals," Deidara said smugly, "tell me how did you escaped from my ultimate art hmm?"

Sasuke did not answer, it seemed as though he was thinking off how to reply.

"I used a space time jutsu to escape," Sasuke said with a self satisfied smirk.

"Bullshit," Deidara sneered, "that's not possible hmm."

"The fact that you survived your own suicide," Sasuke pointed out solemnly, "and intact none the less, proves otherwise. I believe you was saved against your will."

"You knew that guy's name," Deidara said, "you ordered her to returned to whatever this guy's name-" "Pein," Sasuke injected. "Whatever, and behaved like a d-, oh wait you behaved like your usual self hmm."

"I was lucky enough to come across the both of you having that conversation," Sasuke said seriously, "and I took a gamble. Frankly I was surprised she took my behaviour at face value."

Deidara went silent he looked thoughtful, "I take it you use those eyes of yours to find this place hmm."

"You didn't hid it very well," Sasuke smirked, "I could see your signature all over outside. And it was close to the area."

"What about the tea?" Deidara asked suspiciously, "there was no way you could…"

Sasuke frowned, "I do not like the way this conversation is going, even as we speak, my teamates are heading back here now. I have the advantage."

Deidara couldn't help but smirk, he raised both is palms allowing Sasuke to see what was in them, "who has the advantage now hmm?"

Sasuke suddenly realised he was surrounded by clay, he started to form seals for chidori. And the clay overwhelmed him from all sides. Sasuke was covered like a cacoon, he struggled, "I learned from my mistakes," Deidara said standing up, and walking over to he struggling boy, "lighting based jutsu may neutralise earth base techniques but the cannot neutralise the natural properties of clay, you're stuck here until your so-called team rescue you hmm."

Deidara immediately drapped a blanket over Sasuke's head. "Pay back time kid," Deidara hissed, "tell me everything I want to know hmm?"

0000

Sasuke was as talkative as his brother, which meant that he didn't say anything. Not even Deidara's threat to rip out his eyes or his constant wacking off Sasuke's head did any good; evidently Orochimaru had put this boy through worst than what Deidara could throw at him.

After a while Deidara realised he hadn't had time, he started to pack things he will need completely ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke did not take well to being ignored, "so you're just going to leave me here?" Sasuke demanded.

Deidara paused, "well making your teamates see you like this can also be called revenge hmm." And he picked up a barely used towel given to him by Tobi, it was decorated with ducks. Tobi had no taste, Deidara thought before remembering Tobi's dark side.

"You're…not exactly as cruel a person I imagined a person to be from Akatsuki," Sasuke spoke.

"Trust me, I know from experience that you cant really judge a person by how they look hmm," Deidara said, thinking, _nor the way they behave in front of you._

"Itachi, does he behave the same around you as with everyone else?"

"Itachi's the same anywhere, he's weird in a way but everyone in Akatsuki is weird hmm," Deidara paused awhile to think.

"You looked really happy when you found out I wasn't Itachi," Sasuke stated with a knowing smile under the blanket, "were you worried for that Tobi?"

"No hmm," Deidara said heaving a new pack onto his shoulders before turning to walk pass Sasuke. "Wait," Sasuke said. Deidara continued walking.

"Regarding the tea…"

Deidara stopped.

"It was a speciality of the Uchiha clan, it helps increase chakra flow improving recovery."

Deidara walked over to Sasuke, "oh thanks but before I forget hmm." POW! WACK! BAM!

"OOOOOOOW, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I just wanted to beat the crap out of you hmm," Deidara said smiling as he left. When Deidara finally left, Sasuke dissolved into water and flowed outside of the clay caccon before returning to his human form, "ow," Suigetsu complained, "alright Karin you dumb bitch, I never want to do this again.Acting like Sasuke makes me want to get a tissue to blow my nose on."

"Shut up at least we got comfirmation for Sasuke," Karin snapped stepping out of the shadows.

"Why cant we just beat the information out of him then kill him, and joined up with Sasuke and Jugo instead of using such a roundabout method," Suigetsu complained rubbing a part of his head where Deidara had hit it, "why should we let him go?"

Karin smiled, raising her hand containing an item, "Sasuke told us not to, besides we have already have this." It was a familiar ring.

When Deidara returned to get his ring, the two of them were already gone. In his anger he blew up the cave. And left a trail of destruction outside the cave.

000000

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier...

Suigetsu looked up from his supposed guard duty at one of Akatsuki's supposed hideouts, that juugo birds told them about. He then noticed there was an unconcious person being carried on his back.

Suigetsu leered at Sasuke brought back with him, "who's the girl?" Suigetsu said curiousity written all over his face.

"This person here is Deidara, Suigetsu can you help me administer first aid?" Sasuke said dropping an unconscious Deidara onto the floor.

"You do know that Karin's gonna have a fit right?" Suigetsu said walking over to the body, "you of all people bringing back a girl…"

"It's a guy."

"WHAT?!" Suigetsu exclaimed, "that's impossible, look at her or him, people take one look at him and think-"

"Suigetsu…"

"sigh…alright, over firstaid kit coming right up.."

"Check for weapons and any personal effects," Sasuke said walking into the cave, then he paused in midstep, "get rid of any clay on him too."

"Oh please how dangerous can clay be?"

"Very dangerous, " Sasuke said, "don't kill him, I need to confirm something.."

"Whatever Sasuke…"

Sasuke mind was still unsure on recent events, one of them was the power of Deidara's partner Tobi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was a huge gaping mouth on the blond akatsuki's chest, Sasuke could only watch in horror as Deidara felt it the rest of his clay. Slowly cracks started appearing on Deidara's body. Sasuke could only stare in shock, he wondered whenever he was going to die._

_Then Sasuke looked down and saw the summoning mark on his arm, he quickly bit his thumb drawing blood, he had a plan but he needed to work fast. Meanwhile Deidara was raving.. The cracks have started to spread to his eyes. Deidara closed his eyes._

_Sasuke willed his finger to hurry. Then came the sound of cloth...Sasuke did the seals to suummon Manda, he quickly used his eyes to charm the beast.He then performed the jutsu as the blast occured, Manda roared in pain as the impact._

_That was the last thing Sasuke remembered as he had managed to escape. It was only after he slept that night due to his injuries that he remebered Tobi was there..._

_Then came the sound of cloth, Sasuke looked up distracted, it was the blond's partner Tobi. Tobi looked first at Deidara then turned to looked at Sasuke directly in the eyes, "you're in the way brat." Tobi said. There came a flash of red..._

_Sasuke woke up with a start at that unfamilliar memory only to see Suigetsu fighting with Karin again._

000000

Later...

Deidara was in a very bad mood, traveling alone for several hours, he recalled his recent stream of extreme bad luck, as of now he travelled cautiously checking to make sure he wasn't followed or tracked. Without the ring, he not only can he not contact members who **could potetntially help him**, but because of that he was officially not a member of Akatsuki anymore.

As Deidara was forced or convinced into joining Akatsuki, he wasn't, supposed to be this depressed, but he was. Having been there for years, it sort of felt like home. Even the temple he had step up as a temporary base when he met Itachi and the others didn't felt like home for him.

Hearing the sound of water Deidara quickly increase his pace, when he reached the clearing he stopped, a curious feeling in the pit nof his stomach, it was the same spot he and Tobi had camped out on before the battle. _That's what I love about you senpai…_ Deidara hastily shook his head free of the memory and went to wash his face.

Deidara splashed water onto his face, feeling the cool water chill his face. He then took a long drink before taking out his canteen to fill it with water. It was then he saw a familiar cloaked figure lying on the opposite bank, even though it was lying face down, Deidara knew who it was immediately.

It was Tobi, after making sure that Tobi wont suddenly wake up and attack him, Deidara grudgingly give Tobi some medical attention. Deidara did try to take off Tobi's mask off but it wouldn't move an inch.

To Deidara's surprise (and relieve) Tobi really did not need much of his help at all, the worst of his wounds which consisted of crushed bones were healing mysteriously by itself, the only thing left for Deidara to do was to clean and bandage up a numbers of wounds on the limbs that looked like they have been slashed by _something very sharp_, with claws.

Deidara studied one particularly gruesome one on his left arm, the hand looked as if it was raised to block the attack, it was showing a hint of bone, Deidara hastily held his gag reflex and bandaged it up. Not taking any chances, Deidara simply held Tobi's fingers in clay. He was considering using some clay to prevent Tobi from running away but he choose not to. Tobi was going to have a nasty surprise when he woke up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy lately...

This is now the turning point of this story, I hope you enjoyed it!

reviews please and by reviews please don't say update soon, i got a huge exam next month so it'll take sometime. Here's a bonus:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: deleted scripts that I choosed not to put up waaaay to OOC)

(1)Deidara's revenge (sasuke)

"Since you're trapped lets have some fun…"

"What is that weird thing in your hands," Sasuke said struggling.

Deidara smirked, "oh this? I call it the clay bat prepare to die emo kid hmm!!!"

BOOM!

"That not all I have a clay rods, clay chainsaws and my personal favourite the clay bazooka eheheheheheheh hmm!"

"I hate you."

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

(2)Deidaras revenge (tobi)

Tobi woke up in a very uncomfortable situation, he moved his head and saw that he was covered from head to toe in some funny white substance, that Tobi immediately recognized as clay.

"Se-senpai?" Tobi asked looking around. What he saw was that he was alone. His other half was apparently still sleeping. So Tobi was stuck.

"So you're awake Tobi?" Deidara asked, "that's good hmm."

Tobi noticed that Deidara had something in his hands "Se-se-senpai…what is that?"

Deidara grinned holding up an hot iron poker, "heheheheh I've been dying to see what is under your mask Tobi hmm!!!"

Tobi struggling, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Muhahahahahaha die Tobi die hmm!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, Naruto and all its charactors belongs to Kishimoto sensei who delights in making all fanfiction authors suffer by adding in things we never expected.

I don't want Deidara to play the role of the damsel in distress to much, its OOC. But then again Tobi is OOC, oh well...

So sorry for the late posting, the next chapter will take awhile as i still have more exams, whoopee...

(A/N--the undelined words are the words of evil Tobi)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara sat there looking at Tobi, he was wondering what to ask Tobi, he had so many questions, so many things he needed to know, he cradled the ring that Deidara took from Tobi, no it was Sasori's ring, not Tobi's. Deidara looked up to see the night sky. "Wonder where should I go from here hmm?" Deidara felt lonely, how long ago was it since he had travelled alone?

Deidara went to check up Tobi, when he saw that the fool was still sleeping soundly, he snorted, "sleep when you can, when you wake up I'm gonna make you wish you have never been born hmm."

Tobi stirred moving to one side, Deidara froze, but relaxed when he realised that Tobi wasn't awake, "…" Deidara sighed, "I'm really turning into an emo fag hmm."

-------------

Tobi slowly opened his eyes and saw the night sky, he confirmed his location by looking side to side checking to make sure he was alone, he then realised that his hands were covered in clay, but other than that he was fine, he was even bandaged in some places where he injured by Konan's attack, he also noticed Deidara asleep on the other side of the fire to his right. "Stupid blond," Tobi said softly to himself.

_You shouldn't say that he save your life_, his other half protested weakly.

_Hmph,_ Tobi thought back_, he only going to interrogate me for information, any self-respecting shinobi will do that._

Stop saying bad things about senpai! His other half protested, any other person would have just left you to die!

_If you want to thank him thank him yourself_, Tobi replied, _I'm not.._.

_Do you like senpai? His other half asked seriously._

But Tobi was safe from having to reply because of sudden movement to his left, knowing that the blond was on his right, Tobi quickly whipped his head to the left, there were a group of men with drawn out kunai and swords, _definitely not bandits_, Tobi thought, just great. Tobi quickly turned his head to look at the sleeping blond. It was then he noticed the dark circles under the blond's eyes, _exhaustion, simply great_, Tobi thought sarcastically.

"Before you kill us may I know who you're working for?" Tobi asked lifting his head to look at them.

One of the men, presuming the leader stepped forward, "we have been ordered by the angel of god to kill you and the blond."

"Pein," Tobi sneered looking at the men flinched, "hmm maybe not Pein but Konan actually gave you orders under the scrutiny of Pein."

"Don't you dare insult our angel!" the leader screamed and the rest of the group quickly began attacking.

While Tobi was quickly thinking of a way to attack without moving too much, he didn't noticed that Deidara was awaken by the noise and was quickly preparing to attack.

Tobi sighed, he had no choice, he quickly sat up and closed his eye, the leader thinking that Tobi had given up automatically increase his attacking speed, yelling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no time to react, Deidara could see them coming towards Tobi, there a man who charged ahead of the rest throwing shurikens at Tobi, Deidara quickly dug deep into his pouches, he knew that he only had time to use C1. However while his hands were working as fast as they can, Deidara was surprised to see that the man suddenly stopped, he almost seemed afraid.

What was he afraid of? Deidara thought as the man was literally screaming orders at his men, suddenly Deidara felt someone was behind him, he quickly turned around to face his attacker. "DIE!" the man screamed, Deidara dispatched the man with ease. More attackers came, one of them came forward with a sword raised, Deidara dodged it and crouched over to deliver a finishing blow to the stomach with his right hand, another came charging at him from behind, Deidara took his left hand out of his pouch to throw a clay directly into the man's face. KATSU!

BOOM! The attackers momentarily draw back because of the blast. Deidara used this as a chance to create a more devastating explosion, his adrenaline pumping from the battle, he felt more secure more like himself, here there no confusing thoughts, no lies and no feelings, this was where he belonged, all there was is his art and survival, nothing else, not even…

Deidara suddenly remembered, "TOBI!!!" he yelled turning his head around to look at the place where the masked nin was supposed to be, what he saw instead was Tobi sitting up and using the unusual jutsu that he saw once before.

--------------

_Deidara flew over the canyon wondering how was he going to separate the jinchurikki from his guardian Hatake Kakashi, he then noticed that the noisy brat was silent and the white haired nin was looking at him with one eye closed. The eye that was opened contained the sharingan. Deidara felt a chill just from looking at that eye._

_Before he could react,he felt a horrible sensation, like he was being crushed and sucked away at the same time, he felt being sucked into a whirpool. He wondered whenever this was a genjutsu, since it originated from the sharingan._

_Naturally he resisted, he could feel the jutsu momentarily falter as he moved more to the left, the felt the sucking sensation move away from him, it was then that Deidara understood, he must not stay in one place too long if he wanted to survive this jutsu. _

_He managed to execute a series of complex turns before he felt the jutsu disappeared cutting of his arm, breathing a sigh of relief he quickly controlled hi bird to flew out of the canyon. He was considering whenever he should leave when he felt the familiar sensation appear again, this time it was weaker and Deidara managed to escape without losing anymore body parts. "That was freaky hmm," Deidara said to himself_ _before he suddenly felt a rush of chakra to his left, he turned to look, he saw the kyuubi boy, "RANSENGAN!"_

_Deidara barely managed to get away from that, he was almost captured and beaten to death, it was one of the most crushing defeats he had ever experienced and resolved to come up with a new jutsu to counter the sharingan._

_Deidara was so angry that he couldn't stop thinking about that incident, especially when Kakuzu was busy sewing up his new arms, "If only Hatake Kakashi wasn't around, I could have captured the kyuubi easily hmm."_

"_Shut up and hold still," Kakuzu grumbled, "I don't want to see you here again complaining about how they fall of so easily."_

"_Seriously you should have been there hmm," Deidara yelled not noticing that Tobi have walked into the treatment room, "he used some weird jutsu that sucks things into another dimension, if I wasn't fast enough he could have killed me!"_

_There came the sound of a bowl falling onto the floor, both heads turned at the unexpected sound. Tobi was standing there looking shocked, Deidara was the first to speak, "TOBI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE HMM?"_

_Tobi flinched and looked at Deidara as if he just noticed him there, "what?…um sorry senpai."_

_Deidara decided to ignore Tobi and continue his one sided conversation with Kakuzu, "I mean can you believe it? Just one sharingan eye has so much power, not wonder Itachi is so powerful, it disgusting hmm." _

"_One…eye," Tobi repeated softly, Deidara continued to rant, "I mean he's not even a member of the Uchiha clan that Hatake Kakashi…."_

"_Kakashi," Tobi repeated softly. When Deidara was finally finished with his treatment, all he saw was the shards of a broken bowl and no Tobi. Tobi was gone._

-------------------------------------

Having experienced the jutsu first hand was not a pleasant experience but seeing it happen to someone else was worse, a lot worse.

The surrounding area dissolved, the people caught in it screamed as they felt it crush their bones and liquefy their flesh, then they all slowly disappeared as if sucked into the whirlpool, the last man to die briefly gasped out, "save…me…" before he disappeared into the void, then the jutsu stopped.

Tobi sighed, Deidara noticed that his body was trembling, unsure of whenever Tobi would use his eyes on him next, and Deidara wondered what he should do. Deidara took a step back.

"Wait," Tobi said softly, Tobi had turned his head to look at Deidara. Deidara stopped, he wondered why was he listening to Tobi in the first place.

There was an awkward silence, in which both of them stared at each other, Tobi was the first to break the silence.

"You….nevermind, you can leave if you want," Tobi turned his head to look at Deidara, Deidara could see that Tobi looked tired, "i won't use the eye on you don't worry."

"What makes you think that you can order me around hmm?" Deidara asked.

Tobi looked at Deidara thoughtfully, as if thinking about something, there was a slight pause before he answered, his voice serious and moody, "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening," Deidara replied even though he wanted nothing more than to beat him to a pulp, "but don't expect me to agree to whatever you say hmm."

Tobi nodded, "I need to reach a certain location, as soon as possible, but I realised I lacked the energy and the resources to reach it. Especially since a former comrade betrayed me and their underlings are out for my blood, I realised that I am in need of an escort, in return…"

"Hold it," Deidara raised a hand, "you expect me to believe that after all that crap that I've gone through thanks to you, you still need help from me?," Deidara stated laughing, "oh this is rich, what about all those threats you gave me hmm?!"

"They were merely threats nothing more," Tobi said coolly, "I'd better things to do with my time than chase after you, you're nothing but a pawn in my eyes."

That hurt, but Deidara didn't show it, he remembered a certain female telling him, _"…most people in Akatsuki are merely tools…"_

"I give you a chance to walk away free, with nothing to hold you back," Tobi said seeing the look on Deidara's face, he had guess the blond wouldn't refuse, but still Tobi had his suspicons as to why Deidara dressed his wounds.

Deidara made a decision, this was probably one of the most stupid things he had ever done, "fine," Deidara said glaring at Tobi, who to his credit did not say a single word, "but I have three conditions Tobi."

"Ridiculous," Tobi said, but he didn't sound so sure, Deidara could tell that he was ready to collapse.

"Firstly, tell me everything I need to know about a person called Madara," Deidara felt pleased to see Tobi fidget slightly, evidentially he didn't expected Deidara to know that name.

"Secondly," Deidara continued, "I want you to tell me your past and why you hate blonds so much hmm."

Tobi simply stared, Deidara could see surprise on his eye, which turn to understanding, "you've met Konan, I guess," Tobi said weakly, "so what is the finally condition?"

Deidara was at a lost, what should he put as the third condition? He better thought fast before Tobi collapsed and soon, "hmm….okay the third condition….the third condition is…."

Deidara knew that he better say something as this was his chance to get anyting he want out of Tobi, he then remembered something Tobi had said to him directly, "…do not, flirt, seduce, or try to rape me in anyway got it hmm?"

Tobi looked at Deidara as if he gone mad, "and NO SEX hmm."

There was long pause in which Deidara could fell himself turning red, "fine," Tobi said lying back down on his back, "no sex, as if my tastes run that way….."

Deidara looked at Tobi in surprise, he wanted to ask Tobi about what he said but the masked nin was already asleep. Deidara spent the rest of the night kicking himself, he knew that he wasn't good at dealing with pressure but this really was…., "there is no way in hell am I turning into an emo fag hmm."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so not satisfied with this chapter, so I will appreciate it if you tell me where i went wrong with this chapter because i'm too tired to check for mistakes myself.

Once again thanks to all those who read this story so far.

(oo)


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto has become an obsession, luckily i don't own it...AND TOBI's FINALLY GOING TO COME OUT IN SHIPPUDEN NEXT WEEK YAY! I'm just hoping they don't delete the Tobi being strangled by Deidara's legs scene.

I'm pulling an all nighter, plus submitting this at 3am 'cause i love you guys!

Just don't tell me to update soon, and tell me where should i improve. Finally decided on a pairing just hope you guys will approve...

The rating is fully justicfied fot this chapter, if you want i could set up a partition. No sex as of yet but its close...

Hints of PeinxKonan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Deidara woke up, two things were registered in his mind, one was that it was almost noon, and the second was that Tobi was no where to found. Scrambling to his feet the blond artist quickly went over to the side where Tobi was supposed to be asleep, there was no trace that the mask nin had ever been there, except for the remains of the clay shackles Deidara made lying on the floor.

"Damnit," Deidara swore immediately looking around for any signs of traps or a sadistic Tobi waiting for him, however there was no sign of him anywhere on land. There was a slight splash coming from upstream, Deidara turned his head to look and saw that Tobi was there washing his face, back facing Deidara.

Placing the mask back on, Tobi turned to face Deidara, "so you awake," Tobi said ignoring the stunned look on Deidara's face, "I take it, you were expecting me to be gone or attacking you?" Standing up Tobi shook his hands free of water, "I've always kept my word, and so you needn't worry for your safety blond."

"What the hell?" Deidara demanded balling his hands into fist, "I **do** have a name Tobi hmm!"

However Tobi simply walked towards Deidara, stopping in front of the blond one hand raised, Deidara quickly closed his eyes, determined not to be caught in another genjutu. However Tobi simply plucked a leaf caught in Deidara's hair, "do remember to take care of your appearance, where we're going appearance is everything."

Deidara opened his eyes cautiously, still expecting an attack, but Tobi had walked past him towards the remains of the temporary campsite, "let's go," Tobi said softly picking up Deidara's pack, "we have a lot of ground to cover."

Flushed, Deidara quickly turned to glare at Tobi's back, "oi Tobi where the hell are we going hmm?!"

Carrying the pack on his shoulders, Tobi made sure that he was comfortable before replying, "the valley of the end," with that said Tobi walking away, leaving a pissed of blond, with a sigh, Deidara quickly followed after Tobi, yelling, "valley of the end, what kind of place is that?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As expected you eliminated them all," Konan said solemnly, staring at the overcast sky, she had received word from one of her trusted captains that the team she sent out vanished without a trace.

Even now as she spoke, the messenger from that captain was waiting for a reply, "angel sama," the female messenger spoke trying to hid the awe in her voice, "Kraki taichou expressed concern over attacking an enemy that could make others disappear into thin air. He suggests that they abort this mission as to prevent unnecessary losses."

Konan raised one hand, it was the hand with her ring on it, only the three of them, Pein, Konan and him knew the true extent of the rings powers, "tell him to use whatever methods he can to eliminate the threat and the blond."

"But…" the messenger knew captain Kraki well, he will not take the news lightly and will most likely take it out on her.

"Tell him its for our god Pein," Konan said passively reaching into the inside of her cloak, the messenger flinched, but what Konan took out was not a weapon but a ring, that ring had belong to Kakuzu, Zetsu had done his job well to retrieve it.

Konan tossed the ring to the messenger feet, "take it and give it Kraki, he will know what to do with it."

The female messenger picked it up gently, after placing the precious ring in a secure part of her uniform, the messenger looked up at Konan with devotion in her eyes, "it there anything else angel sama?"

Konan raised her hand in a dismissive gesture, "none, you are dismissed."

Bowing once, the messenger made a few seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Konan looked at the spot where the messenger had disappeared, "sacrifice as many as you need Kraki, all we need is time, when its complete then nothing he can do will stop us."

_Konan_, came Pein's voice_, I need you here, come to the tower_.

Konan frowned, from the way Pein sounded it seemed urgent, checking to make sure that the room appeared as it was before, Konan quickly formed several seals and teleported to Pein's side.

_As long as I have you by my side I do not fear anything….._

_Even one as ancient and powerful as he….._

_Pein….understand this……_

_I love you…….._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara flopped down heavily at one of the beds in the room, he gave a contented sign of relief, "after all that walking, we finally get some rest hmm."

Tobi gave a disgusted glance at the blond, "you're too weak, you depend too much on those clay birds of yours."

"Oh yeah?" Deidara demanded sitting up, "tell me WHY THE HELL AREN'T WE TRAVELING BY MY USUAL METHOD HMM?"

Tobi let out an exasperated sigh, "because…because I say so," saying that Tobi turned to leave the room, "don't do anything rash while I'm away blond."

"Where you're going hmm?" Deidara glared, he was started to get frustrated by Tobi constantly showing his back to him when they argue, it reminded him eerily of Sasori.

"To get some supplies," Tobi said coldly "go take a bath."

"Make me," Deidara replied lying back down, "I'm so tired I could barely walk three steps hmm."

"Suit yourself," Tobi said heading out the door, "I'll be using the bathroom when I get back and I'll take a loooong time."

"Tobi," Deidara said not moving from when he was, "was that a joke hmm?"

"…No," Tobi said before walking out of the room closing the door firmly behind him.

The town Tobi and Deidara stopped at was a busy one, one that sees a constant flow of travellers, so one masked man did not aroused much suspicion. There was definitely something up with that mask, Deidara thought as his tiny clay bird struggled to follow the masked man through the crowds.

First of all, no one finds that mask suspicious, not even the gate guards, aren't they paid to be alert? Deidara thought as the bird flew around someone wearing a ridiculous purple hat that was blocking his view.

No one in Akatsuki says anything about Tobi's mask, Deidara realised a frown appearing on his face, not even Hidan and he loves to criticize everyone about their looks. Tobi's mask not only is weird but it makes him look like a thumbprint or a lollipop if it contained more than one colour, suddenly his vision was blocked by a slim man wearing a broken horn mask, what's with all these weirdos running about? Deidara thought, as he barely noticed the orange masked man disappearing down an alley.

The bird followed at a respectable distance, Tobi was walking faster now, and Deidara had to used all his concentration to keep up. Suddenly a hand appeared snatching the bird out of thin air, Deidara's bird came face to face with Tobi, "stop following me," Tobi snarled crushing the bird with his fist, with the connection gone, Deidara's camera vision turned dark.

----------------------------------------------

When Tobi returned Deidara was ready, he had strategically place mini clay bombs all over the room and was ready to detonate at will. Sitting on the bed, Deidara wasn't sure why he felt so excited, _this was Tobi for goodness sake_, Deidara told himself telling his body to calm down, _clumsy idiotic Tobi….no scratch that, the crazy guy who has the same powers as Itachi, and whose personality you know nothing about….._

The door opened, Tobi entered the room, Deidara was immediately uncomfortable to see that Tobi was calm and cool. Tobi closed the door behind him making sure to lock the door behind him, the lock snapped shut with a resounding CLICK.

Not moving from where he stood, Tobi spoke, "what were you thinking following me around?"

Taking a few deep calmly breaths, Deidara composed himself, if Tobi wanted to play it cool, there was no way Deidara was going to act like an immature brat, "as part of the agreement, you agreed to tell me more about your past together with Madara's."

"I did? Yes of course I did," Tobi said shaking his head as if to clear it, "but I could choose when is the time to tell you am I right? I did not agree to tell you what I know right away."

He got me there, Deidara thought in annoyance, feeling angry at more than just the way Tobi managed to escape from telling Deidara anything_. Why do I want to know_ _more about this Tobi?_ Deidara thought in anger to himself,

"Still I want to…no I HAVE the right to know Tobi!" Deidara demanded the mouths of his hand opening and closing in anger, "we're or used to be partners Tobi, all these months working with you and I know shit about you that's just unfair hmm!"

Suddenly Tobi snapped, Deidara was startled to see that Tobi had disappeared from sight, _where is he_? Deidara thought anxiously looking around for any sign of the masked man, just a Deidara was about to open his mouth to speak a hand snaked around to grab his throat and pinned Deidara to the bed, Deidara immediately gagged.

The hand waited a while before it relaxed slightly allowing the blond to breath in ragged gasp, "unfair?" Tobi hissed straddling Deidara in between his legs, "you Deidara are the last person to complain about unfairness in this world."

Taking a few deep breaths just in case Tobi decided to straggle him again, Deidara retorted back, "we have an agreement remember? Let go of me now hmm."

"Agreement?" Tobi mocked his face hidden by that mask, Deidara had the sudden urge to tear it off Tobi's mask just so he could see what the masked nin looked like, raising one hand, Deidara quickly secure a grip on Tobi's mask and struggled to pull the mask off his face.

"Oh no you don't," Tobi snarled using his one free hand to lift the hem of Deidara's kimono. However Deidara's free hand immediately clamped down on that hand, little teeth biting down HARD. Tobi swore at Deidara as blood gushed freely from the wound, but Tobi didn't stopped what he was doing instead he slowly but surely begin to overpower Deidara's hand by using brute force, slowly but surely Deidara felt the kimono slide up across his thighs.

On feeling such a sensual sensation, Deidara couldn't help but bite back a moan, Tobi couldn't help but notice a certain something now that the cloth was displaying what Deidara had hidden previously. "You're getting hard aren't you?" Tobi asked in a seductive tone, his temper more or less being mellowed by the enchanting sight, all the pain somehow disappeared as saw the creamy white skin, "exactly as I remembered…"

"Fuck you," Deidara splat out looking at Tobi with something akin to rage, "I thought you said you didn't sway that way, jumping the fence now?"

Tobi looked at Deidara directly in the eyes, the blond noticed that there was sadness in Tobi's single eye, which spoke of the experience of losing a loved one before, for a moment both of them did not speak, and then Tobi immediately looked away, "I think both of us need to cool off," Tobi announced getting off Deidara and the bed.

With a speed unseen to normal eyes Tobi entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking the door. Hearing the click of the door, Deidara immediately lay back his head with a sigh, once the initial rush was gone, Deidara felt completely drained, right now he wanted nothing more than to sleep, although there was a sight matter to take care of first.

Checking to make sure that no one was watching, Deidara wiped his hand free of blood and self pleasured himself until he released then covered himself with a blanket, positioning himself to face the bathroom door, Deidara soon fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tossing his mask into the sink, Tobi quickly stepped into the shower and turned the tap, biting back a curse as the cold water quickly fell onto his scarred body, Tobi stood there in silence.

(_You've hurt senpai_!) his other half yelled at him.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood," Tobi barked back, raising his wounded hand to inspect the damage, Tobi continued, "besides he fucking bit me using one of his mouths."

_(It's all your fault why can't you be honest with senpai?)_

Tobi did not reply, he simply rinsed his blood soaked hand under the spray of water, waiting for the bleeding to stopped. When it finally did, Tobi dried it and wrapped it tightly in a bandage.

_(Madara,)_ his other half spoke seriously, (_do you know why I did not interfered?)_

"Because you're afraid of being found out by your senpai?" Tobi sneered, "or maybe its because we agreed that only one personality should show themselves in front of the blond to prevent confusion?"

_(No, his other half replied, it is not I who is afraid but you.)_

"What nonsense," Tobi snorted, "I'm the greatest member of the Uchiha clan, the most elite clan in the whole of konoha, I don't fear anything."

(_But you do_,) his other half said thoughtfully, (_even when you were angry you feared to hurt senpai too much, I can see that when senpai struggled to b_reathe.)

"So?" Tobi asked, "what is your point brat?"

_(After wondering why you did al those things subtle things at first, then saving senpai from his suicide, and doing all those things to make sure he'll stay away from you)_, his other half suddenly gave out a gasp, (_I can't believe it, you of all people…)_

"Guess all you want but you're too weak minded to make nothing more than educated guesses," Tobi said after he finished dressing himself in clean clothes, opening the door cautiously, he saw the blond sleeping at an awkward angle, blanket in a mess around his feet.

_(Are you in love with him Madara?)_ His other asked as if half afraid of the answer.

"My name is Tobi," Tobi said ignoring the question and making sure is move Deidara into a comfortable position before draping the blanket over him, "never forget that."

After making sure that the blond was covered well, Tobi made sure to set in several concealment jutsu before going to bed. Tomorrow promises to be an eventful day.

Meanwhile, while all this was going on a young man and woman dressed in the outfit of a jounin wearing the headband of a missing rain nin stood at the entrance of the town. Seeing as it was late night and the gates were closed, the man sighed taking out a ring, "so this is the place it points to huh?"

The female nodded then spoke, "as expected of you Kraki taichou, angel sama said that you would know how use the ring to your advantage."

"You mean using this to search for its brothers?" Kraki smirked glancing at the ring sitting in the palm of his hand, "heard it homes in on their owners when they use elemental jutsus or have elemental jutsus being used in their surroundings what a weird ring."

"You mean as long as you don't use elemental jutsu you can't be found?" the female messenger looked shocked, "but doesn't it affect normal jutsus?"

Kraki shrugged, "no idea, its something only the creators knew the reason, I just figure it out on my own," Kraki placed the ring back in his pocket, "since she told me that one of the men we're looking for uses a lot of earth elemental jutsus, I figured to follow the direction the ring points us to when it detects an earth element signature."

"But it stopped before we reached here, Kraki taichou," the female messenger looked at Kraki in confusion, "what does it mean?"

"Simple," Kraki said giving the gates one last look before heading back the way he came, "it either means the owner has moved on, or they had set up a number of concealment jutsus to hide themselves."

The messenger followed. Kraki let out a laugh, "can't wait for tomorrow!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finally decided to use brankets for thoughtspeak much cleaner and easier to read than underlines.

Please tell me if i'll made any spelling mistales or grammetical error, its late and i can't read my work well with my blurry eyes.

Does anyone find the idea of Konan being an angel funny? 'Cause i did.

Lastly don't flame me.

closedofHeart


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies in advance, exams are a bitch.

I don't own Naruto and never will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ordering his men to break up camp, he suddenly felt the ring flare up signifying that someone was using earth elemental jutsu nearby. "Kraki taichou!" came an unfamiliar voice, Kraki turned to see one of his scouts running towards the encampment "both the two of them are attacking the village."

"What?" Kraki exclaimed, he was expecting them to flight not fight hastily ordering his men to hurry up, Kraki turned to the messager who was still breathing heavily.

"Nakami," Kraki said, "take care of her!"

"Hai!" Nakami rushed to administer first aid.

Watching the group's medical ninja dressing her wounds, Kraki couldn't help but noticed she had bright blond hair which was uncommon in rain country, but the message from his vice captain distracted him, "we're ready sir!"

"Right move out!" Kraki ordered heading to the town with the rest of his men following him, he could not get innocent villages involved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town was in chaos, people were screaming and fires were all over the place. Tobi watched from the top of the central buildings, he didn't feel sorry for these people he just felt Deidara should show some restraint. Watching the Iwa nin's face come alive with excitement and almost childlike eagerness as the bombs exploded, Tobi felt as if he was watching a child.

(_You're being unbelievably bloodthirsty today Madara_) his other half said completely helpless to do anything to stop the man.

"I feel the need to get rid of a few pest today," Tobi said calmly sidestepping someone who tried to attack him from behind.

(_The townspeople are innocent_!)

"They were the one who gave away our location, so I'm sure it's richly deserved," Tobi said ducking under the man's swing and cutting him up with a kunai to the jugular.

(_MADARA_!) "TOBI!" two voices seemed to cry out at the same time.

Tobi turned, he smiled as he saw a familiar face, "Kraki," Tobi said acknowledging the man's presence. Several Kunai were thrown at Tobi who easily deflected them with a sweeping motion, the last one he caught with a flick of his wrist. Looking up at the blond nin with was hovering above them, Tobi nodded twice.

Deidara nodded and flew away; Kraki motioned a squadron of his men to follow the Iwa nin. Tobi watched them go, "shouldn't you be more worried about yourself than him?" Kraki asked directly behind Tobi with a blade pressed to Tobi's throat.

PROOF! Tobi turned into a log.

"Substitution jutsu," Kraki said raising his voice so that everyone of his subordinates could hear him, "everyone be careful this man is able to switch between ninjutsu to taijutsu in an instant, and is a master at genjutsu so whatever you do don't look into his eye!"

"I don't need to waste my eye on the likes of you," came Tobi's voice. Kraki quickly did a few seals; he hoped the squadron he sent to capture the blond will be success, he needed an edge over this man and from what he gotten from his spies, the blond was the weakness a chink in Tobi's armour.

(A/N I'll skip the jutsu names.)

Kraki used an earth elemental jutsu, the ground crumbled beneath Tobi's feet, the masked nin jumped out of the way in time, "weak Kraki too weak," Tobi mocked as he landed on top of another building, "now its my turn."

Tobi lifted his mask and unleash one of the uchiha's signature technique the grand fireball, but instead of just exploding normal it split up into numerous smaller flames that flew in Kraki and his men direction, one of his men formed a few seals to do a water jutsu.

"No evade it! There's an shuriken inside the flame!" Kraki yelled, and just in time the group shattered.

"Very good," Tobi said, Kraki could tell he was amused, "I could see you remembered but what about this?"

A dragon made out of fire erupted out of the ground burning anything it touched, "you was using the fireball as a distraction for another jutsu!" Kraki exclaimed as the dragon destroyed several building and burned a few of his men who could no escape in time. _The number of seals needed to form that jutsu made it impractical for close combat but he managed to do it quickly, as expected of a member of Akatsuki_, Kraki thought trying to think of an alternative.

"Konan sama wants both of you especially your partner dead, I wonder why?" Kraki asked as Tobi willed the dragon in his direction.

"Maybe she's just being a bitch?" Tobi teased, both of them knew that if the other showed anger or rash behaviour the victory was in the bag.

"Who knows?" Kraki grinned and decided to use intimidation, "maybe she would come personally, by now she's probably at my campsite waiting for news." It was then Kraki saw Tobi paused, "NOW!" Kraki yelled, rope suddenly appeared and restrained Tobi body preventing the masked nin from moving, Kraki formed a few seals, and used Tobi's earlier technique to burn the masked nin to a crisp, "AARRRGH!" Tobi yelled, Kraki was satisfied to see the body turned limp and fell to the ground.

Kraki was breathing heavily he was tired, meanwhile the limp body of Tobi was lying face down on the ground, he knew he was lucky especially when dealing with the sharingan.

"Now to do something first before dealing with the blond," Kraki said walking over to Tobi, using his foot he flipped Tobi's body over, reaching out to place his hand on Tob's mask, Kraki pulled, and saw the face of one of his female scouts.

Suddenly everything became clear, "corpse control jutsu," came a voice from overhead, Kraki looked up, what he thought was the blond was Tobi, Tobi did a familiar seal, CORPSE EXPLOSION JUTSU!

BOOM!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deidara woke up to the sensation of being shaken by someone, "five more minutes," Deidara grumbled burying his face in his pillow._

_Tobi sighed and kicked Deidara in the ribs. "Ow what the hell?!" Deidara yelled sitting up winching from the pain, Deidara saw that Tobi was already dressed and had a bundle of clothes in his left arm._

_"We're being surrounded by our enemies," Tobi said in a bland tone, "they intend to attack the moment we set foot away from the town."_

_"We can handle them easily, " Deidara, snorted, "I don't know about you but I'm an s ranked criminal Tobi hmm"_

_"That's stupidity," Tobi said thrusting the bundle of clothes into Deidara's hands, "right now I choose to avoid fights if possible, I need a lot of reserves for what I going to attempt when we reached our destination."_

_Deidara picked up the clothes smirking in disgust, "is this meant to be a joke?" Deidara demanded, "these are all women's clothing hmm." Deidara held up the short fish net skirt for emphasis._

_"No," Tobi said turning away, "I found them on one of the enemy scouts, female unfortunately so I figured to use your looks to our advantage."_

_"No way in hell," Deidara said tossing the skirt at the back of Tobi's head, "I'm not willingly walking around half-naked so I could deceive a bunch of men hmm."_

_"Oh?" Tobi turned, Deidara could see the gleam in his eyes, "I take it you want to do it unwillingly?"_

_Deidara unwillingly shuddered but his resolve was firm, "why cant you henge into a woman and do this yourself hmm?"_

_"Because I'll be doing something else, something more important than blowing this town sky high as you might have done.'_

_Deidara raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Which I'm not going to tell you until we reached our destination."_

_"I hate you Tobi," was Deidara's reply. Tobi left the room to allow Deidara to change in peace._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kraki managed to leap back in time but not without suffering several burns on his arm, "where did your partner go?!"

"He's at your camp doing what I wanted him to do," Tobi said just as several loud explosions occurred in the distance.

Kraki's eyes widen in shock, "you..you planned this from the beginning…"

"She didn't really expect me to let her off after betraying me did she?" Tobi raising a hand and started counting, "10…9….8…"

"Quickly retreat, RETREAT!" Kraki yelled motioning with his hands, but his men realised that they can't move.

"Quicksand trap Kraki," Tobi said calmly with childish delight, "a basic at the academy…now where was I? Oh yes….7…6..."

Kraki's hand quickly started forming seals, "so then where is your partner?" Kraki asked with a smirk, "he will get caught up in your jutsu you know."

"Oh you've met him," Tobi said raising three of his finger and bending them down as he counted the last three seconds, "…3….2….1…"

Kraki closed his eyes. "Zero…."

BOOM!

The town itself was wiped off the map.

--------------------------------------------

"Exploding bushin plus something extra," Tobi said looking at the burning remains of the town from a safe distance, "they quite useful got to thank the blond for unintentionally allowing me to copy them."

Tobi walked in the direction of the explosion, he told himself not to hurry not wanted to seem worried, he reached the campsite of the enemy expecting to see some destruction but not what he expected to see.

There were traces of fire from a large explosion everywhere. Several tree were burnt to their stumps, Tobi unknowingly quicken his steps, the Deidara he knew did not used fire jutsus so who else was here? Activating his sharingan to examine the burning remains of what appeared to be a tent Tobi was surprised to see traces of Deidara's chakra everywhere, there was also traces of another chakra signature that Tobi did not recognize. "Who ever he fought was not from Akatsuki," Tobi said looking around for any trace of his partner.

Tobi ran looking for Deidara hoping to catch a glimpse of him, when he couldn't see anyone or corpse that looked like him Tobi decided to call for Deidara's name.

(Do you want me to do it?) his other half said anxiously.

Tobi snared, "NO! I'LL DO IT, I'LL FIND THE BASTARD AND TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!!!"

Tobi called for Deidara past caring being overheard by an enemy, when that didn't bring any response, Tobi decided to use his sharingan, the surroundings suddenly turned black and white.

The mangekyou controls time, the kalescope controls space but the eye Tobi was using was neither of these, Tobi opened his eye and could immediately see where Deidara was, he was unconscious and Tobi could see he was badly burned and unconscious. Tobi focused his eye to move to that spot and teleported.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed he knew he had to get it of his chest, "I'm afraid I haven't been honest with you Naruto, even though I know you're a clone I hope you will sit down and listen to what I have to tell you." The copy ninja had lifted his forehead protector to scan the surrounds for any traces of chakra.

Naruto sat down on the ground, "I'm listening sensei."

"Do you remember how I told you about Obito giving me this eye before he died?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded, "un huh, you said he was a really hero who gave his life up for a friend."

Kakashi nodded pleased that Naruto remembered, "but do you know how I ended up with the kalescope sharingan?"

"You said that it took lots of training before you finally managed to unlock it right?" Naruto asked.

"I lied,' Kakashi said, "I thought it wouldn't matter if I didn't told you the truth Naruto."

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed sitting up straighter.

"To tell you the truth I sort of gotten it by accident," Kakashi said thoughtfully, "my sharingan as never given me problems until two years ago, as I was doing a mission it suddenly started to hurt a lot, my chakra was suddenly being concentrated into my left eye, after I opened it the tree in front of me started to get sucked in into another dimension. "

"Cool, so it just started doing that by itself?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No," Kakashi said, "it just a theory but I believe that sharingans are meant to exist in pairs…."

"Get to the point sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's take Itachi as a prime example, have you even see him use his mangekyou with one eye?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto frowned, "no."

"That's because its impossible," Kakashi said.

"But….but, sensei you use it all the time!" Naruto pointed out.

"That was just a normal sharingan, by rights after losing one eye, the members of the Uchiha clan are only able to use normal eye attacks instead of the true powers of their advance bloodline."

"I don't really get it Kaka-sensei.'

"It means the other eye of Obito's sharingan is still around," Kakashi said, "now what does that mean?"

"Obito's ghost is floating around looking for his other eye sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly

Kakashi sweatdropped, he doubt that, he raised his hands to do a cross, "wrong."

"I know I know, you have Obito's right eye too right sensei?"

"I wish…kidding," Kakashi said, "that means Obito's still alive somewhere out there Naruto," or at least I hope so, Kakashi thought, "or someone's using Obito's eye either way both are a slim possibility. Whoever that user is knows everything about the sharingan, possibly more than even Itachi."

"You wish Obito's still alive right sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakshi slide his forehead protector down to cover his left eye again, "yeah."

Kakahi suddenly winced and placed a hand over his left eye, the one given to him by Obito, _it was happening again_, Kakakshi thought. He looked for a place to see his reflection.

"Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked following his sensei as he reached a puddle of water from yesterday's rain.

"Don't follow Naruto," Kakashi ordered as he bent down right beside the puddle, "just stay there and I'll explain to you later okay?"

Kakashi removed his hand and looked at his sharingan, "I knew it," Kakashi said.

"Kaka-sensei what is it?" Naruto had moved to his side looking to see what Kakashi was looking at, Kakashi groaned inwardly, trust Naruto not to follow his orders. Kakashi looked at Naruto directly in the face. Naruto's eyes were instantly drawn towards Kakashi's sharingan, "sensei..that's…"

Kakashi's eyes have taken the form of an interesting form, instead of the usual three dots of a normal sharingan or even the bladed form of the kalescope sharingan it had become…. "what is that? Kaka sensei!" The eye then reverted back to its original shape and Kakashi fainted from the excess chakra usage

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara was extremely tired, should _have know not to use that since its so unstable_, he thought as he drifted in and out of consciousness. "Deidara" came voice low and solemn, "Deidara are you awake?"

Deidara frowned the voice sounded familiar, where had he heard it before. "…yeah…"

"Who was it?" Tobi asked he was trying to make sure the blond stayed awake but it was proving difficult, "who did this to you?"

What was he talking about? Deidara frowned he then had a flashback of a woman fighting him, "she….used a damn….lightning jutsu……"

Tobi knew of very few women able to fight evenly with an S-ranked missing nin, so his mind automatically landed on…

"Konan," Tobi said eye hardening behind the mask, she had a lot to answer for, even his other half was howling for blood.

Gently placing one hand on one of Deidara's burns, Tobi concentrated, green light appeared slowly healing the wound. "I thought to leave you alone when I gotten what I wanted from that valley but now I'm going to make you pay Konan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan felt cold, she absentmindedly rubbed one of her shoulders to ward of the chill, she looked down to see the intruder hurrying through one of the numerous alleyways of the base.

Raising a hand to form her specialised jutsu, Konan changed into her origami butterflies. STALL HIM KONAN! Pein ordered.

"Hai," Konan flewed directly at the man who immediately changed to reveal a man she hadn't seen in a long time, the man grinned, "you've grown into a beautiful woman since we last met Konan….."

"Jiraiya…" Konan responded, casting aside any feelings of dread Konan started to attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara knew that Tobi was extremely pissed when he woke up the next day. "What did you?" Tobi demanded, "WHAT DID YOU DO BLOND?"

"I did what you expected me to do Tobi!" Deidara flared up winching involuntarily at the pain in his side, his old wounds were acting up again, "I destroyed the camp, what else do you want hmm?!"

"The camp was literally burned to a crisp!" Tobi yelled back, "that wasn't the result of your usual jutsus Deidara, I investigated the camp after I ensured your safety to find out that your signature can even be found three miles away among the charred remains of a tree, your normal jutsu is not capable of that! So what did you do?" Tobi gripped the front of Deidara' kimono, "TELL ME!"

"I'm entitle to keep secrets too you know," Deidara said knowing very well what an angry Tobi was capable of, "like you hmm."

To Deidara's surprise Tobi let go, "get some rest. I'll be back later," Tobi was walking away. Deidara detemined to look at anywhere but the masked nin's back looked at his surroundings, it was a cave like the one the Akatsuki used for meetings or for sealings. "I hate this place," Deidara muttered softly looking at the bleak and cold stonewalls. "You're not alone," Tobi said, Deidara turned to see the masked nin looking at Deidara, "I was stuck in a cold dark place for a long time, I couldn't see anything and there was nothing to distract me except…the cold."

Deidara smiled, it was the first time he had ever truly smiled at Tobi, most of the time it was a smirk or a smile that someone gives to a pet dog, taking a deep breathe Deidara spoke, "heh, then you'll definitely hate Iwa, there are so many goddamn caves, some are so huge that you'll get lost in there for days hmm."

"Mountain country huh?" Tobi said thoughtfully, "I remember getting in one cave so long when I finally came out the seasons changed."

"Really? How did you survive hmm?" Deidara asked eagerly, people who live in mountain country are always ready to hear survival stories.

"Mainly by will power and luck," Tobi said in a reminiscence tone, "also I was trained by konoha's best, that was before the village existed of course."

"That's ridiculous how old are you?" Deidara laughed, it was then he remember what Tobi had said to him one time, _I'm older than you senpai_.. Deidara blanched. Tobi looked at Deidara's face and promptly started laughing, Deidara looked at Tobi in shock, Deidara had initially expected Tobi's laugh to sound like an evil villain in the movies or perhaps a little kid, but what came out was a pleasant masculine sound, Deidara realised he liked it.

Tobi stopped laughed turning his head away so he could brush away tears of mirth, "older than you think kid."

"I'm about nineteen!" Deidara yelled, "and have been killing people since I was ten hmm."

"Oh that's rich, I'm…lets just say I'm older even though I don't show it, and have been killing people for so long, I cant even remember when I first did the deed," Tobi started to resume what he was doing, "nineteen eh…that's young even younger than Itachi…see you later…kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Deidara yelled back, that bastard actually looked down on him more then ever, "one of these days I'll show you the difference hmm!!"

"I'll look forward to it…Deidara," came the reply, Deidara felt a pleasant sensation at being called by his name, "damn you Tobi…"

Tobi sneezed. "….cursing me behind my back…" Tobi said as he looked at the familiar scenery, Deidara didn't knew it but Tobi had cheated a bit bringing them much closer to their destination, "tomorrow, I guess tomorrow I'll have to tell him something."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate it or love it, I definitely hate this chapter, it was a bitch to write and was handicap severely by my lack of Japanese language, if anyone cant ell me of a site to get direct translations let me know!

By the way the sharingan theory is my theory so don't complain and give me any half assed theory taken of a fansite, this is FANFICTION of course some parts will be inaccurate, stop mailing authors who wrote their stories with mistakes. Any questions let me know!

Lemons are in the next chapter, its my first try and not really essential to the plot, so don't click on it if you don't like. If you really hate the next chapter, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL REMOVE IT.

Still doing exams though so after the next chapter you may have to wait awhile, SORRY!

------

Apologises for taking so long hope you will enjoy me posting two chapter at once.

EXTRA: DELETED SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS (suitable for fangirls only..)

Deidara forced himself to walk even though he barely recovered; as they travelled further he started to complain. Tobi ignored all his protests and moved on ahead.

They were climbing up a fairly steep incline and Deidara was getting fairly winded, Deidara stumbled, "ow." Deidara tried to stand up by placing both of his palm on the ground and using them as a boost, but exhaustion, combined with half healedwounds and excess chakra usage was taking its told, "damnit," Deidara stated to curse. He looked up to see that Tobi was no longer in his sight.

He thinks by leaving me behind I wont catch up? Deidara thought angrily gritting his teeth. Suddenly the blond felt two arms circle his waste, Deidara look back, "…Tobi?"

Tobi did not reply, he simply picking Deidara up and carried the blond backwards on his shoulder like a bag of meat (think of shrek 1) , "let's go you're slowly us down."

"Tobi let go!" Deidara yelled smashing his fist on Tobi's back, the blond started kicking. "If I let go now it's a looong drop to the ground Deidara," Tobi said in a teasing tone.

"…." Caught between embarrassment and common sense, Deidara did not know what to do, "at least can you carry me in a less embarrassing fashion hmm?"

"You want bride style or piggy back style," tobi offered as he walked, "I'm feeling generous."

Deidara frowned; he definitely did not want to be carried like this.

---------------------

_**Scenario 1:**_

_Old traveller1: oh look there's something on that weirdo's back what could it be?_

_His companion: looks like a girl._

_Old traveller1: perhaps she ran away from home, young man excuse me!_

_Tobi: what is it?_

_His companion: who is that person on your shoulder?_

_Tobi (smirking evily): my reward, I'm going to eat her tonight…_

_Deidara: NO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HMM!_

_Old traveller1: have fun(laughs) young people now adays…(walks away)_

_Deidara: NO YOU OLD GEEZERS LISTEN TO ME!!_

Deidara grimace, bride style was out of the question.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scenario 2:**

_Old traveller1: just married how sweet_

_His companion: we wished you the best of luck_

_Deidara: NO YOU'RE WRONG I'M JUST INJURED AND THIS PERSON WAS CARRYING ME!!!_

_Tobi: aaww she's just shy_

_Deidara: I'M A MAN!!!_

_Tobi: manly voice though.._

_Both Tobi and traveller nod in agreement._

_Deidara: TOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIII!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara held his hands to his head., "NO DEFINITELY NO HMM!"

Tobi sighed, his arms were starting to hurt, shoulder style wasn't really meant to carry humans. "Koala style then."

Deidara looked at Tobi, "what's a Koala hmm?"

"It means you cling to me at the front while I support you below," Tobi explained moving his arms

"NO WAY HMM!"

"You will have to put your legs around my waist though," Tobi continued ignoring Deidara's yelling.

"I'LL PIGGYBACK OKAY? YOU HEARD ME TOBI??!!"

"A bit."

"Tobi you pervert hmm."

OWARI


	10. Chapter 10

There is sex in this chapter, feel free to skip it. (who am i kiding?)

Naruto will never be mine nor do I want to, I'll probably ruined the plot with my perverted fangirl mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much climbing they finally reached the highest point of the mountain, Deidara marvelled at the view. Tobi raised a hand and pointed at the end of what appears to be a gorge, "that's the valley of the end."

Deidara raised his fringed and used his eye to zoom in for a closer look, "there are two statues there, they're huge hmm."

"They've been there since the founding of konoha," Tobi said, "the statue of two founders, the shodaimei hokage and ...Madara."

Deidara looked at Tobi then at the statue, "wow so which one's Madara?"

"The one to the left with the spiky hair," Tobi said, he did not need special lens to know which one is his statue.

Deidara focused his mechanical eye zooming in, "he looks like Itachi's snotty little brother, especially the end, where his hair sticks out like a chicken's backside hmm."

"Accurate enough," Tobi said softly winching at the common way people describe his hair, "but not true."

"Did you say something Tobi?" Deidara asked looking at Tobi.

"Nothing, let's head down," Tobi said heading down.

Deidara paused releasing something behind his back, turning away to follow Tobi Deidara spoke "alright, wait for me Tobi."

(A/N: okay now there's lemons.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A bath at last," Deidara said when they reached a spot to camp, by now night had fallen casting most of the woods into shadow.

"Pitch the tent first Deidara," Tobi said placing the camping gear on the ground, looking up, Tobi saw the blond had discarded his clothes and had jumped into the water with a splash.

"Woah its cold…." Deidara shivered, making sure to stay at the shallow end Deidara begin to let his hair down, the blond hair fell slowly down, Tobi simply sat down and admired the wonderful contrast the blond's gold hair made with the silver light coming down from the moon.

Deidara washed his arms first looking the stitches on his arms, "….ugly…."

"It isn't," Tobi said softly on the shore, Deidara frowned looking at Tobi in anger, "it is, don't lie to me," Deidara turned his back on Tobi and started to focus on getting himself clean.

No sound was heard for several minutes, and Deidara started to feel very uncomfortable, Deidara opened his mouth to speak, "…Tobi.." Deidara gasped as a pair of scarred arms wrapped themselves around Deidara's waist, Deidara turned to look back, but was stopped by Tobi's right arm which had rise to stop the turning of Deidara's neck.

"Don't," Tobi said softly, Deidara shivered as he could feel Tobi's warm breath against his skin. Deidara wanted to asked why but he instantly knew the answer when he could feel Tobi's lips in his face, "Tobi…your mask…" Deidara reddened.

"Let's just say I look ugly and leave it like that okay?" Tobi said and begin to kiss Deidara's neck gently using his tongue to taste and feel the curves of Deidara's collar bone, Tobi started to get lower.

"Tobi don't!" Deidara protested, idly Deidara wondered why he was blushing, when it was not his first time, _do I want this?_ Deidara thought _or is this just a spur of the moment thing? _

"Close your eyes Deidara," Tobi said softly, "there's no way I'll do that hmm," Deidara said, suddenly Tobi's hands covered Deidara eyes and Deidara felt Tobi's lips on his, hungry eager, Deidara gave in and allowed Tobi to enter, the rest of Deidara words were left unspoken, both of them understood. _You have one chance_.

Tobi kissed Deidara's mouth with enough force to bruise; one hand was place behind Deidara's head to support Deidara's head while the other was on the blond's back. When they finally broke apart Deidara was gasping for air while Tobi did the same.

Deidara wanted to opened his eyes he wanted to see Tobi's face but he knew the now unmasked nin would object, Tobi solved this decision by moving his face below water. Deidara gasped, "To…To….Tobi!" The blond could feel the warm lips brushin against his abdomen going lower and lower till finally…..

Tobi flipped Deidara onto his stomach in the shallows, Deidara did not protest, he was too far gone. He did however felt the sensation of a finger, and another and another. When Tobi felt satisfied that he drove in, slow at first then faster and faster, he did not stop until he felt the both of them climax.

Exhausted, Deidara fell asleep, but Tobi wasn't done yet, after making sure that he had enough energy to lift both the blond and himself out of the water, Tobi scoped up the blond and made it to one of the bedrolls he had prepared before hand. Tobi tucked the blond in gently, making sure the blond wouldn't stir. Satisfied he began to take his things, which he had never unpacked and began to dress.

When he was fully dressed, Tobi turned to regard the blond an expression that looked like regret on his face, "I guess this is the last time we'll ever meet Deidara, if I had met you…..a long time back…maybe I would have ended up like this…before I forget…" Tobi dug into one of his pockets and took out a small scroll, "this is for you."

Tobi bent down and tuck the scroll together with Deidara sleeping form, Tobi paused in the act of standing up, and with a smile Tobi leaned over and kissed Deidara on the lips. After a few seconds Tobi stood up, "delicious senpai….i was disappointed I expected more resistance from you," Tobi closed his eyes and put on his mask, "goodbye senpai. Let's go."

As Tobi left, a single tear fell from behind his mask, Tobi let it, it was going to be the one of the last ones he ever shed.

to be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

First things first this is my first try, i had to read several naughty filcks to understand what i want.

secondly, i can't really beta this chapter for obvious reasons so i need you guys to help me for mistakes.

Thirdly in case you dont understand what evil Tobi wanted Deidara to do it goes like this.

Tobi uses the corpse manipulation to turn a scout he killed into himself.

He then made Deidara wear the diguise to not only sent the blond away to safety, but to make sure Kraki sends the bunk of his men to the town.

Meanwhile Deidara thought he was sent to the camp to do some first rate destruction.

Kraki kills the bushin finds out the truth and Tobi decides to spring the trap using all the scouts Tobi killed, including the one Kraki defeated.

Tobi blows up the town completely.

Tobi looks for Deidara to find the blond injured.

Tobi thought it was Konan and thinks it is too dangerous for Deidara to stay with him any longer.

END

Review please if you have any questions, by the way the next chapter will take some time, still go more exams to go, (sorry!)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late chapter.

The plot thickens here.

Disclaimers: see previous chapters.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Deidara woke up it was late in the afternoon, and he was in a bad mood. First of all it was unbelievably sunny, which means he was half blinded by the sunlight that seemed to come from everywhere, secondly his ass hurt like hell, Tobi didn't used any lubrication at all, thirdly where the hell was Tobi? Deidara couldn't find Tobi anywhere.

"That bastard," Deidara snarled, a lot of scenarios come to Deidara's mind as top why Tobi wasn't there and most of them weren't cheerful. After dressing and cooking a very horrible dinner, which is mostly burnt worst than Tobi's because of his bad mood, Deidara decided to pack up and figure out, where was he going to go from here.

He left the bedroll for last, because he couldn't look at it without remembering last night, but after packing all the burnt pots and pans, it was the only thing left. Feeling a tear forming in one eye, Deidara hurriedly brushed it away, "crying is stupid hmm." Deidara told himself, "shinobi's don't cry, they don't show emotion." Deidara continued to repeat that to himself until he could control himself.

Taking up the bedroll, Deidara started to roll it up; to his surprise a scroll fell out of the bedroll. Deidara picked it up after making sure that it wasn't trapped. Undoing the seal, Deidara opened it. To his surprised he found a family tree inside the scroll_, the_ _Uchiha family tree_.

Deidara immediately thought of Tobi, what was Tobi trying to tell him? Deidara wondered. Deidara looked at it, unrolling it as he read further. At the top were two words that Deidara recognized, Uchiha Madara.

"Wasn't that the founder of Konoha hmm?" Deidara said to himself frowning slightly, quickly scrolling down, Deidara felt even more confused, try as he might he cannot find anyone by Tobi's name anywhere.

It was then Deidara came to a stunning conclusion, either Tobi had his eye transplanted like Kakashi, or that Tobi does not exist. Deidara felt himself growing weak, "Tobi, what are you hmm?" There was a letter addressed to Deidara several parts of it were erased as if the writer himself changed his mind on what to write.

_Deidara. As you can tell I'm not good with letters. But I knew I just had to explain my unusual behaviour so far. Hope you don't mind me telling you my past as a story._

_You can say that I almost died, a long time ago, my memories of that day weren't clear, all that I remembered was dying. Waiting in vain for rescue._

_Like I shown in the family tree, Tobi has no past, he doesn't exist, his past and present exist only in the minds of Akatsuki members. Madara Uchiha on the other hand, is a part of me as I part of him. The day I almost died was the day I met him, and I changed Deidara, it frightened me_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura asked looking at he teacher with worry. The white haired man was clutching his left eye as if in pain, "should we take a break?"

"No," Kakashi replied and stood up, "let's continue." However Sakura could see that the jounin was only trying to act tough. Sakura wondered whenever she should use force to make the man stay put. But she needn't have bothered as the man suddenly collapsed with a pained grunt. "Kaka-sensei!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi wondered why he could see images, images of a place that looked familiar….

Kakashi was looking through the eye of a person, that person was standing at the foot of a huge waterfall, "finally," said that person, walking directly in front of the flowing water, Kakashi saw the person raised one hand and clenched it into a fist punching at the foaming water, to Kakashi's amazement, the waterfall started to part revealing a hidden cave behind the waterfall.

Kakashi felt the person walking through the cave entrance, the waterfall closed behind them, he did a few hand seals, a fire technique, Kakashi thought not recognizing it, a small one. Flame immediately sported from the fingertip, and the person started moving, from the familiar fan symbol on the walls, Kakashi immediately recognise it as belonging to the Uchiha clan. _Funny I never knew they had a place like this,_ Kakashi thought.

At the end of the cave was a large cavern, it was completely covered with broken seals and demon wards, Kakashi even recognise some of them as forbidden seals, _what was sealed here?_ Kakashi wondered. It was then Kakashi suddenly felt as though he was in a memory, Obito's memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Obito waited for death that never came, he had expected that avalanche of rocks and stones to crush him to a pulp, but it never came. His other eye couldn't see what had happened to him, or his body, but he knew that he would be paralysed for life if he survives. At first all Obito wanted was death, but he was denied it by some unseen force. The pain he was going through, the agony o his crushed body was unbelievable._

_Let me die…Obito willed himself to be calm and wait for death, even though he hoped for rescue._

_Death never came…._

_Let me die already! Obito tried to yell out, his voice coming out as a barely audible croak._

_There was no reply…_

_After a while, Obito thought if something else to occupy his mind._

_Maybe I'll survive this. The Uchiha thought happily, he half expected the rocks to suddenly disappear and he will be able to see the face of his sensei, he could almost here the man's voice, "welcome back Obito." The Uchiha smiled as he waited, he knew he would soon be rescued._

_After a while, Obito knew that no one was coming for him. They had given him up for dead, his grave empty, and his name craved onto the monument for those who sacrifice their lives for the village. Obito thought of Kakashi and Rin and what they were doing. Suddenly as if by though Obito found himself in a room looking through someone's vision. Obito immediately recognize his parents._

_His father spoke solemnly, "so I see you have the sharingan."_

_Kakashi replied looking down, "Obito….gave it to me…he saved my life."_

"_He is a disgrace!" Obito's father yelled, "how dare that boy give our clan's most precious gift to an…an OUTSIDER!"_

"_Dear…" Obito's mom looked at her husband in sadness. Obito's father leaving, no doubt to report to the clan head._

_Mom, Obito thought, wanting to reach out his hand and consol her. But his mother's next words shocked him._

"_Why wasn't he a genius like our ancestor Uchiha Madara?" his mother shrieked, burying her face in her hands, a long line or grievances against her son came rushing out, "or perhaps a genius like you, Kakashi. Do you know how much trouble I got into since giving birth to that boy?!"_

_Kakashi looked shocked._

"_They called me a dirty," the woman cried, "a whore, someone who copulated with a non-Uchiha to give birth to that….that thing!"_

_No! Obito yelled, mom, tell me that's it's a lie, tell me it's not true! As if she heard him, Obito's mom answered._

"_Its true!" the woman broke down sobbing in her hands, "sometimes I wish I never give birth to such a weakling!"_

_The shock of it all, gave Kakashi a huge headache, and Obito found himself back in his trap, his one good eye crying. Obito was now reminded of his inferiority._

_Why am I not a genius? Obito asked himself._

_There was no answer._

_What makes me different from the other Uchihas?!_

_Obito felt himself growing mad._

_I am normal! Obito yelled in his mind, I want to be free to do what I want!_

_There was something that stirred at these thoughts, its mind barely awake, registered what the boy had said, "interesting…." It thought._

_I can be a genius! Obito thought, I can be the same….no better than Uchiha Madara!_

_It quickly used its remaining energy to move its mind towards Obito's location._

_But what can I do? Obito thought, his recessive nature had returned, Obito began to feel hopeless again, what can I do to get out of here? To Obito's surprise, he heard a reply._

_**Hate them**_

_Huh? Obito thought._

_**Loathe them**__, the people who looked down on you._

_Who are you? Obito demanded to the voice._

_**And live in a despicable manner.**_

_Tell me who you are! Obito demanded in his thoughts. To Obito's surprise the voice seemed amused._

_To answer your question young Uchiha Obito, you have to let me in your mind, the voice paused, do you wished to hear the truth?_

_What truth? Obito answered._

_Allow me in, that way no one will overhear us._

_Obito was suspicious, but he was curious at the same time, all right but no dirty tricks._

_The voice chuckled._

_I mean it, you perverted sounding bastard! Obito shot back._

_**Trust me**__. Immediately there was an uneasy sensation like Obito's brain was being squashed to make room for another. _

_Obito immediately fought back, you…what are you?!_

_To Obito's shock, the voice spoke back using his voice, "my name is Uchiha Madara."_

_Darkness….._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you figure it out, Hatake Kakashi," the man's voice said smoothly.

"Obito, what did you to do to Obito?" Kakashi cried out, suddenly Kakashi felt a weird sensation of being pushed back.

"Ah but now that would be telling," was Tobi's reply, "seek me out Hatake Kakashi if you wish to know the truth."

"Kaka-sensei!" came several familiar voices.

Kakashi opened his eyes, to his surprise Kakashi found himself, surrounded by the rest of the team sent on the mission.

Kakashi sighed and tried to act normal, "yo," Kakashi said weakly.

Naruto exploded, "don't yo at us sensei, we almost thought you died!"

Sakura to Kakashi surprised agreed with Naruto, "your heartbeat rate was abnormally low, I was almost afraid we could bring you back."

"My bugs sensed that your chakra was being drained at the same time you were in that state," Shino said to everyone's surprise.

"What could this mean?" Sakura asked looking at the bug user.

Shino's response was to shake his head. Kakashi looked around, "so do we have any idea where is Sasuke?"

Kiba sighed, "can't tell much, whoever did those scent trails to distract us is really good, they're all over the place."

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked the girl who suddenly had her byakuga activated.

"Um…I did catch a trail of Sasuke-kun's whereabouts…but," Hinata hesitated, "I also found an unknown chakra link from you to…"

Kakashi immediately looked up, Yamato was startled at the piercing look on the man's face, "where was it?"

Hinata pointed over in one direction, "over there. The link is gone now though."

Kakashi stood up ignoring Sakura's protest to rest, "alright thank you."

"Where are going Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I need to go… some place," was Kakashi's reply.

"Wait," Yamato interrupted raising a hand in front of Kakshi's face, "where are you going Kakashi? The mission is still going on, are we going to abandon our only chance of getting Sasuke back?" Everyone flinched as Yamato did his scary face.

Kakashi looked slightly apologetic taking deep breaths he calmed down, "I'm sorry."

"What is it that got you so agitated anyway, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Sakura glared.

"Heh heh, sorry," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Obito," was Kakashi's reply.

"………" There was silence; everyone was surprised that Kakashi actually gave a straight answer.

"I've always believe Obito was alive, since we could never find his body or his remains," Kakashi said softly, "when I….let's just say, I now have some proof he is alive, even if its slim….and completely forgotten about the mission."

Naruto raised a hand he asked a confused look on his face, "um, I don't get it, who is Obito?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a briefly summary of Kakashi's past and what he saw, Naruto looked thoughtful. Sai blinked, "so this Obito, is he your…."

"Friend," Kakashi said hastily, "nothing more."

Yamato looked thoughtful, "so I see what are you going to do senpai?"

"We'll complete the mission," Kakashi said, "we'll bring Sasuke back no matter what."

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto said for once looking uncharacteristically serious, "is that what you really want?"

"….You kids know me too well," Kakashi said thinking hard of how to get out of this mess.

"You know I always thought this mission has too many members for it," Kiba said with a grin, "I mean so many of us for one guy? No offence Naruto."

"I agree," Sai said breaking the awkward silence, "I mean from what I see of Sasuke, he was a…"

Sakura raise a fist threateningly at Sai. "…Nevermind," Sai finished.

"Don't forget that Sasuke has his own team," Yamato said, "some of them could be highly skilled."

"That's right," Kakashi said acting seriously, he was touched but knew they had to be practical, "we should concentrate on this mission first."

"Three of us are the best tracking team in Konoha so one of us should go with Kakashi to show the way," Kiba said thoughtfully, "Hinata?"

"I-I'll do it," Hinata said determinedly.

"Hey, hey, we'll be going against orders here," Kakashi objected.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto looked at his teacher in the eye, "the mission to get back Sasuke is important, but rescuing your friend who needs you is more important."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi smirked under his mask, all was going to plan, he would still get his revenge on Konoha and those who betrayed him. Unconciously, his hand strayed to a tiny clay bird resting in the palm of his hand.

(_You didnt destroy it, did you Madara?)_ his other half said weakly, (_there is still time, you should stop while you can, return to senpai's side and forget about revenge.)_

"I'm not Madara!" Tobi hissed, "Besides who are you to lecture me on morality? You are nothing more than a memory, something i should have erased long ago!"

(_Do not forget that you are still a good boy at heart...Tobi_) was what his other half said before falling silent.

Tobi looked at the remains of the seals that were used to seal the body and mind of Uchiha Madara, "as you can see i have surpassed you, i even destroyed your remains to prevent you from ever coming back." Tobi looked through his mind trying to recall where Madara had hidden a certain scroll, one which he could used to fight against the Rinnegan. He smiled when he finally recalled it, doing a few seals, Tobi pressed his palm into the side of the wall. The wall shifted revealing a doorway. "In the end your research to create the ulimate sharingan will be useful Madara," Tobi said entering the hidden pathway that not even the first would have found.

"The sacrifice of sanity, controling of the kyuubi," Tobi said reciting all the things Madara had done from memory, "the murder of your wife and finally your tragic loss at the valley of the end. The first may have over looked many things because of your friendship with him, but he could never forgive you murdering his sister, that proved to be your undoing."

Tobi stopped directly in fron of a hideous statue of a creature with a long nose, in its mouth was what Tobi had been searching for, "now to take this and leave," Tobi said, placing the bird in a hidden pocket of his robes, Tobi reachedout for the scroll, and took it. There came a sudden rumbling sound, "traps," Tobi said turning seeing the closing walls, "i forgot about those." Pocketing the scroll, Tobi did a few seals, "time to permenatly bury this place!"

BOOM! The cavern exploded creating all sorts of noise and disturbances as the place collasped. Even the statues outside toppled and crumbled away causing a flash flood, when the dust finally cleared, there was no sigh of a waterfall ever existing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara had only read halfway before deciding that he should confront Tobi about it directly. He was hovering above the valley when he saw the waterfall exploded.He couldnt help it, Deidara yelled, "TOBIII!"

Kakashi looked starled at the explosion coming from somewhere far off, "Hinata! What is in fron of us?" Kakashi asked.

The Hyuuga used her Byakuga, what she saw shocked her, "there is an explosion in a valley far ahead of us, but its not normal its looks to be made of chakra!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara landed as close as he can without inhaling the dust, he leaped off the bord and surveyed the rubble.

"Looks like my presistence paid off," came an unfamilliar voice behind Deidara, Deidara turned. A young man in slightly burned clothing was standing there looking absolutely calm, despite his snoot covered features.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked taking care to say his words carefully.

The man smiled, "my name Sawaraki Kraki, formerly ninja of hidden lightning, but now i work for hidden rain. I know all about you Deidara formerly from rock."

Deidara forced himself to hide a groan, not another lightning user, that medic bitch was one herself, "dont underestimate me bastard hmm."

Kraki's face turned serious, "i know, i wont make the same mistake again." There was a crackle of lightning as Kraki began to glow completely blue with sparks of electricity, "lightening armour," Kraki said.

"Heh," Deidara said, "i too learn from my mistakes, after all i was a jounin before i left my village too hmm."

"So what?" Kraki asked taking out a sword and infusing it will ightning.

"Earth isnt my main elemental affinity," Deidara grinned, "allow me to show you a taste of my other affinity. FIRE."

-------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was a bitch to write, so many details and such.

Reviews will be nice...(looking at the blue sky like Shino...)

By the way, i was very happy they didnt edited out that strangling Tobi scene, i have in on my HP as a wallpaper, its so funny!"


	12. Chapter 12

No own Naruto or its characters.

From here on out, its almost all action baby...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A young man was sitting on a boulder looking at his jounin sensei in irritation. His sensei sighed, "Deidara in order to advance to jounin level you have to have achieve elemental proficiency in two elements."_

_Deidara snorted, "big deal," brushing away his long fringe, which constantly covered his left eye the young man, continued, "I've defeated and killed countless jounins with just one elemental proficiency, what's the need for a second hmm?"_

"_What if they use a counter elemental to yours?" his sensei asked, hoping to for once caught the young man off guard._

_Deidara smirked, "which is why my art was designed to finish off the opponent quickly, and beside….no one knows what elemental affinity I have either not even you sensei hmm."_

"_You hid your hands in those pouches to hide you infinity," his sensei said slightly impressed but not showing it, "but that's not going to be any use against those with advance bloodlines like konoha's byakuga or the Uchiha's sharingan."_

_Deidara glared he hated being called useless, "I'll just be more careful then, besides the weakness of any advance bloodline is that they depend too much on it that they're totally useless without it hmm."_

"_I give up," his sensei said to walking over to Deidara and handing him a small rectangular piece of paper, "take it, you'll need it."_

"_What's that hmm?" Deidara asked taking it in his hands and studying it with expert curiosity._

"_It's a special kind of paper that tells you what elemental affinity you are," his sensei said happy to prove himself more knowledgeable than the young protégée for once, "you concentration your chakra and your affinity with cause something to happen to the paper." _

"_Oh thanks," Deidara said pocketing it with one hand and taking out a clay bird with the other, "I'll see you later old man hmm." POOF! _

"_Wait!" his sensei said but it was too late as Deidara had flown away, looking to see the white figure disappeared, his sensei sighed, "in the end we still have no idea what affinity you are, what a secretive kid."_

_What the sensei didn't know was that Deidara's special hands had already burned the paper to ash the moment it was in his pocket._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thing Kraki immediately noticed when Deidara took out one of his special explosives was that they was slightly red, "I really hate using it since its so unstable," Deidara said, he immediately threw them and form his seals. The explosives immediately turned into many little humming birds that flew at Kraki.

Kraki backed away leaping into a tree, "I see wouldn't want to get caught in it do I?" The birds immediately headed for the tree. "These will seek you out hmm," Deidara said. Kraki smirked, "I know." BOOM!

Deidara sweatdropped, the one reason he didn't use this affinity so much is that it had a time limit as to how long before it exploded alike his other affinity earth.

"I see so there is a limit to it huh?" Kraki said from behind Deidara, he immediately stabbed the Iwa nin in the back with a kunai, "the people in my camp, it was you wasn't it, the one who burned everything?"

Deidara immediately coughed out blood, "yeah, I'm proud of it too hmm." BOOM! Kraki turned to smoke as Deidara's clay clone exploded causing severe damage to the surroundings.

"Bushin(clone) war?" Kraki asked using a special technique to throw his voice to make it look like it was everywhere, "you do know that we could be here all day just destroying each other's bushins until both of us run out of chakra." Kraki immediately noticed several unusual looking spiders crawling towards him, "shit," Kraki cursed as the spiders exploded.

"Damn another bushin," Deidara cursed as he saw the man disappear in a puff of smoke together with his bombs. "You're havegiven away your position when you did that," Kraki said from behind Deidara again, "now its time for me to do the favour." Kraki exploded.

BOOM!

"We really are going to be here for a long time," Deidara said hidden from sight with growing irritation, he was never going to catch up with Tobi if he continued fighting with the man, "how am I going to get rid of him, if he's so damn slippery and can negate my smaller attacks hmm?"

"Found you again," Kraki said with a smile, "you really should stop thinking aloud." Deidara sighed, "I know." BOOM! Both clones exploded.

'Another one?' Kraki thought, 'he can do clay bushins amazing fast, now how to get rid of him and follow the mask guy?' The ring on his finger was glowing with Deidara's chakra all around it, Kraki knew that the ring recognized the chakra signature of its comrade and was likely to give away his position.

"You know," came the blond's voice from behind him. Kraki turned his head and smiled, "you found me again well done."

But instead of exploding the blond smirked, "do you think I was stupid enough not to notice that you're really hiding in the water for fear of my fire elemental explosions?"

The Kraki clone cursed and exploded and the real Kraki jumped out from the water, it was then Kraki saw small white grasshoppers, **many** small white grasshoppers. Kraki sweatdropped, "oops." There came a small clink of metal and BOOM!

When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Kraki, but Deidara did saw the singed ring on the ground, "he used a decoy, clever guy hmm." Deidara looked cautiously for signs of a trap.

"I'll let you have it," Kraki's voice came out of nowhere, "I got better things to so bye."

Deidara sweatdropped, using a clay stock to scope up the ring, Deidara waiting for any sign of attack, but it never came.

"Weird guy hmm," Deidara said, pocketing the ring.

Deidara turned to see sharingan Kakashi, a girl with vein around her white eyes and a smiling youth wearing a black shirt that showed off his stomach. It was then Deidara thought, _damn_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_flashback (this helps with the story even if its overused.)_

_"This is Itachi," Uchiha Mikoto said proudly holding the boy tenderly in his arms, "Uchiha Itachi."_

_Obito couldn't help but snicker, "Mikoto nee chan I can't believe you named him after a weasel, the poor kid's gonna get tormented when he grows up."_

_Mikoto smiled at he brother, "that means I'm going to have to depend on you as an uncle to take care of him Obito."_

_Obito grinned, "no sweat, I'll take care of him, prevent him from being a prissy like his old man."_

_Behind him, someone coughed, Obito froze, he turned to some face to face with Fugaku, Itachi's father. "Oh hi Fugaku, just saying hi to my cute little nephew here. Heh heh heh," Obito said while thinking, crap, he overheard me._

_"Don't you have an important mission with Minato san's team?" Fugaku asked._

_Obito flinched he quickly got up from the mat he was sitting on, "oops…"_

_"Oh yes I heard your teammate Kakashi was recently made a jounin," Mikoto said with a smile. Obito face turned solemn, "I know."_

_All three of them knew the pressure that Obito and his family faced because of him, his lack of talent was offen compared to his teammate Kakashi, Mikoto herself also faced pressure about her future children. "Don't worry I'll make sure that Itachi will excel to become one of the clan's greatest," Fugaku said reassuring his brother-in-law._

_Obito lowered his goggles, and grinned, "just make sure that you don't push him so hard that he turns psychotic and starts killing everyone okay?"_

_Fugaku did not reply, while Mikoto spoke hurriedly, "aren't you about five minutes late by now?"_

_"Ack!" Obito yelped and started running, "see you guys later okay bye!"_

_That was the last Mikoto had ever saw of her brother, Obito was declared dead a few days later._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"We've heard about that boy's death," an old female elder spoke._

_Fugaku frowned, the recent loss of his brother in law was still fresh in his mind, "his name is Obito."_

_Another elder spoke as if not hearing Fugaku's comment, "disgraceful, a member of our clan giving away our clan's prize procession like an old toy."_

_"It was a life or death situation," Fugaku objected, "it can't be helped."_

_"Nevertheless," a third one spoke, "we find the character and abilities absolutely unacceptable for a person of Uchiha blood so…."_

_"I wont divorce her," Fugaku said coldly._

_"That is not your decision to make," said the second elder._

_"You were so promising, you were destined to become the next head of our clan," the old female elder spoke, her voice turning harsh, "all because of that….that family…."_

_"They are part of our clan as well," Fugaku injected his rage growing more with every word they speak, Fugaku couldn't believe what the elders were saying._

_"The uchiha clan is the clan of geniuses, all of them were rookie of the years or slightly below it, none of them are a dead last or completely average," the elder argued._

_"I disagree," Fugaku said coldly, "regardless of whenever I receive the clan's approval or not, I will continue to be together with Mikoto, even if my children turn out to be dead last."_

_With that Fugaku stood up, "I'm leaving the Uchiha clan," Fugaku announced and turning his back on the elders, "don't worry my family wont bother the clan again."_

_The elders did not stop him. They expected him to come back soon enough._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi opened his eye, standing in the shade of a large tree, he could almost sensed that Kakashi had already alter his direction and was coming straight towards him, "at last," Tobi said, "so you finally decided to follow after all Kakashi."

Closing his eye again, Tobi could sense that Deidara was fighting with someone wearing Kakuzu's ring, "must be a new member, but then again judging from the aura, I don't think so." Unconsciously, Tobi's hands strayed towards a familiar object in his pocket.

(_Can you ever accept yourself…..Tobi?)_ came his other voice.

"Be silent," Tobi snapped, "if I had need of you I will ask you myself."

_(I am you after all.)_

"Go away," Tobi growled, "I need to concentrate and you are disturbing me."

_(Tobi is a good boy.)_

"Quiet!" Tobi yelled, frightening a few birds.

"Well what do we have here?" Yamato asked, "Akatsuki."

"Oh dear i'm being surrounded, sixth people to one," Tobi said cheerfully, "and konoha nins no less!"

"Sensei, who was he talking to?" Kiba asked, " and besides this guy smells weird, like he's dead or something."

"Stand back guys," Naruto yelled as a clone popped into existence, "let me handle this guy!"

"Wait Naruto!" Yamato yelled, "Kabuto's book has no information on this guy, dont rush into battle like that!"

"Relax we outnumber him six to one!" Kiba yelled cheerfully.

"Oooo whats that, scary" Tobi mockingly as Naruto charged.

"Naruto!!" Sakura yelled.

As Naruto drew nearer Tobi smiled, he immediatley vanished. Naruto paused in confusion, Tobi appeared behind Naruto, "fast!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Might as well use you," Tobi said raising a fist, "and kill two birds with one stone."

"Naruutooo!" Sakura yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This ring," Karin said examining it, "its being glowing on and off with weird colours for ages now."

"Explain," Sasuke said with a bored look on his face.

"One moments its purple another time its blue, sometimes it red or yellow, but more recently it glowed yellow," as Karin spoke, the ring immediately glowed yellow, "I mean it must mean something."

"Ooo," Suigetsu grinned, "maybe the Akatsuki are having a party or something."

Suddenly the ring glowed a sick green. "Someone's here," Juugo said as the bird on his hand immediately flew away, "and its not friendly."

Suigetsu grinned reaching for his sword, "show yourself," Sasuke ordered without any visible reaction, "you are very good at hiding but you cannot fool these eyes."

The forest was quiet. Karin spoke, "now that I think about it, t has been too quiet…." Sasuke raised a hand for silence, "why have you been observing us for so long?"

There was a slight melting sound like something moving, the ground started to move, immediately something large and green burst out of the forest floor, and formed a shape of a man, Sasuke immediately reached for his katana, the man was wearing a familiar black cloak with red clouds, "Akatsuki," Sasuke said coldly.

The green thing opened like a mouth revealing a face, and Karin gasped, "what the…what the hell are you?"

"_Zetsu…."_ The man said without moving his lips, a skill that Sasuke hoped to achieve, **"we have come here for the ring."**

"That guy looks so cool," Suigetsu said, grinning and taking out his sword, "hey pops want me to cut you up into salad?"

"I have no business with you," Zetsu said without looking at Suigetsu, while his black half retorted, **"back off brat." **Zetsu looked at the ring in Karin's hand and look at Sasuke who still haven't let go of his katana.

Zetsu spoke, "this ring is the property of Akatsuki…. **you have probably taken it from our dead comrade, haven't you?" **his black half interrupted, **"let's eat them and retrieve the ring at the same time."**

"This guy is kind of like Juugo," Suigetsu mocked, "a few screws loose in the head."

Juugo stood up, Suigetsu looked a bit nervous. But Sasuke interrupted by saying, "i take it, you have another reason for bein here?"

Zetsu's focus returned back to Sasuke, "**Itachi has overstepped the bounds by contacting you, as such the leader as ordered me to find him and retrieve his ring as well."**

"I refuse," Sasuke replied arrogantly, "only i can kill Itachi and no one else."

Zetsu leered, his black half spoke, **"kill? Who said anything about killing?"**

"Our orders are to capture him," Zetsu's white half said coldly, "and you as well."

"Hmph," Sasuke said sliding out his blade. Immediately the trees around them exploded. "Did you not think i have not prepared before hand?" Zetsu said amid the chaos as sharpel flew everywhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not the best of chapters, all action and not much of romance. I found that action and romance dont really go hand in hand with each other.

Wow almost reaching the hundred mark, i gotten write something that will reach your expectations for yaoi. But it will have to wait until i'm finish with the plot.

The chapter is going to have a twist, just wait and see, till then see ya!

um...review?


	13. Chapter 13

Kishimoto has made the storyline so complicated that i resolve that all my stories are not going to follow his canon thoroughly anylonger.

This is fanfiction deal with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the great kyuubi no Yoko huh?" Tobi asked as his fist connected with Naruto's stomach, "weak, so weak and dumb as well."

"Narutooooo!" Sakura yelled immediately started running, her fist started glowing green.

"Oooo am I about to witness Tsunade hime's monstrous strength?" Tobi mocked as he easily lifted the boy over one shoulder, "I'm so scared…"

"Let go of Naruto!" Yamato demanded raising his hands to form seals.

Tobi smiled under his mask, how pathetic, "come to the hidden village of rain if you want him back, till then…."

"Stop him!" Yamato yelled, "Naruto must not be captured!"

Immediately Kika bugs flew out of Shino's hands, but Tobi was faster, "see ya boys and girls!"

POOF!

"He got away," Yamato murmured.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan managed to free herself easily after Jiraiya had left and taken his battle with Pein elsewhere. Alone, she wondered what was she going to do?

"Aren't you sick of fighting?" asked a familiar voice that Konan immediately recognised, she turned and saw a familiar masked man standing there.

"How did you get here?" Konan asked slight anger was shown in her eyes.

"It stopped raining," Tobi said one hand reached out towards the sky, "so I was able to sneak in."

"Last I checked, you were dead," Konan said.

"No I wasn't dead," Tobi said softly, "you merely killed the other me."

"So you are the original owner," Konan said.

Tobi did a the thumbs up gesture, "correct!"

"Then why are you here?" Konan asked, "it is now none of your concern!"

"I merely want to end what he did," Tobi said, "to finish it, everything, undo my mistakes."

"And who do you intend to do that?" Konan asked, already her body was crouched in a fighting stance.

"Killing Akatsuki no Konan," Tobi said also crouching in a fighting stance, "then destroying the statue, and finally killing Pein. The world doesn't need more chaos Konan."

"Then our motives after different aren't they?" Konan said.

"Sorry," Tobi said lowering his head apologetically, " but before we begin I give you time to tell Pein I have the Kyuubi and anything else you wish to say."

Konan frowned suspecting a trap, "go on," Tobi said, "hurry!"

Konan did, raising her hand in a familiar seal, she establish the link "Pein."

"What is it Konan?" came Pein reply after a slight delay.

"Tobi has the kyuubi, and is aiming to destroy the statue," Konan replied.

There came a sudden explosion at the other side of the village, "damn him, he set up a genjutsu trap and killed three of my clones, looks like I have to go all out. Konan can you report this later?"

"I also have something else to say," Konan said checking back a sob, "I'm…."

"Times up, now you die!" came Tobi's voice intruded into their link.

"………"

"Konan?" Pein asked, after her managed to corner his former teacher in a swamp, he absentmindedly sent one of his clones that specialised in summoning to attack using one of his special swords, he needed to know what happened to Konan.

There came a sudden gurgling sound, Pein redirected his rinnegan to his clone that was attacking, to his surprise it was dying, using what strength that body had left, Pein forced the clone to stabbed his old sensei. Afterwards the clone died.

"Konan answer me!" Pein demanded searching for the link that they always held but there was none. No link, nothing.

The statue! Pein remembered suddenly what Konan last told him, he needed to go to the statue immediately, but he needed to kill his old sensei first. But luckily for Pein, the old man choose to come out and meet his death. Pein ordered all his clones to me him.

"I have killed her," Tobi said thought at Pein through the rings, Pein received it and was distracted enough to be unable to prevent Jiraiya from standing up and sending his thoughts through the old toad that crept out of his shoulder.

"Why you…." Pein took his anger out on the dead man, cutting him into pieces.

"Like your friend, she wont come back," Tobi said, "pitiful no?"

"I'll kill you!!" Pein roared.

"In the statue, how many Bijuu do we have left unsealed?" Tobi mocked, "only two, one was taken by Orochimaru and the other is with me."

The rage that Pein felt was unbearable, the heaven immediately opened up an it started to rain. Through the rain, Pein was not able to find Konan anywhere, alive or dead. "I going to call a meeting," Pein said, "I'm going to remove all traitors once an for all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't trust him Hinata," Kakashi said to the dark haired girl as the blond glared at the two of them, Kakashi in particular.

"I know you," Deidara said frowning, "you're the guy who destroyed my arm, sent it off to some freaky space hmm."

"And you are Deidara from Iwakauge, S ranked missing nin known as the bomb specialist," Kakashi said.

"And you must be a hyuuga," Deidara said glancing at Hinata in disgust, "another member of an arrogant clan living in konoha."

"Actually she's an exception," Kakashi said, "she's not arrogant at all."

"So how did you guys find me?" Deidara asked.

"By luck actually," Kakashi replied, "we were searching for someone else, maybe you know him….Obito?"

Deidara blinked, "no I don't hmm."

"He's round about thirty something years of age," Kakashisaid eyes not leaving his opponent's face, "black spiky hair, possessing the sharingan eye?"

Deidara blinked twice, "the only one in our organisation with the sharingan is Itachi, maybe you got the wrong guy hmm."

"You're lying," Kakashi, said, "I'm going to catch you and bring you back to konoha for interrogation."

"Not on your life," Deidara retorted, "I'm a little busy and having got time to chat, so if you would excuse me."

Kakashi closed his sharingan eye, "Hinata can you fight him with taijutsu?"

"Hai!" Hinata ran forward and fist poised in the jyuuken stance.

"Damn," Deidara thought, he knew never to fight with a hyuuga with Taijutsu, so he was left with two options, flight or fight. After his battle with Kansai, Deidara knew flight was the only option.

POOF! Faster than Hinata's attack, Deidara took out one of his readied clay birds and leaped onto its back.

I ORDER ALL SURVIVING MEMBERS TO ASSEMBLE AT THE COUNTRY OF RAIN.

"What the…." Deidara unintentionally spoke aloud, "why rain country hmm?"

"You are now in my field of divination!" Hinata said directly in front of Deidara.

"Shit!" Deidara cursed as he took the blow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ORDER ALL SURVIVING MEMBERS TO ASSEMBLE AT THE COUNTRY OF RAIN.

"This is unexpected," Zetsu said, "I agree," his other half said.

"Poison," Karin choked, "the dust was filled with Poison." The four of them were lying on the ground, Juugo already poisoned by his mark was already unconscious.

"I'm afraid leader's orders take first place," Zetsu said, before his other half continued, "you four wont last through the poison anyway, I will come back and take the ring later."

But Sasuke had reached out cut Zetsu by the back of the heel, "die die die! I wont lose to my brother and I definitely wont lose to you!" By now the cursed mark had activated and a pair of reptilian eyes glared at Zetsu.

"Hmm this is unexpected," Zetsu looked down at Sasuke whose colour had returned to his face, "you actually recovered. Why?"

Zetsu lowered his head, "I'm taking you with me," Sasuke looked up to see the jaws gaping down.

"Gyaaah!" Sasuke's cried rang throughout the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like your brother wont be coming neh Itachi san?" Kisame asked smiling, "I don't understand why the leader wants us to confront him."

I ORDER ALL SURVIVING MEMBERS TO ASSEMBLE AT THE COUNTRY OF RAIN.

"Let's go Kisame," Itachi said standing up, if Sasuke wasn't coming, there was no need to blow his cover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi stood in front of a large statue that was surrounded by wires and such, there was a coffin lying in the centre, "he will come here soon," Tobi said mostly to himself, "might as well arrange for his arrival."

Taking out a kunai and walked directly over to the coffin itself, "sorry Yahiko," Tobi whispered, as he plunged the kunai into the fragile coffin, "but you wont be coming back."

SMASH!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara held his arm, he could barely feel the circulation in his right arm, the girl had effectively sealed all the tenketsu in his right arm and some on his body, he was lucky to avoid as many as he can. By his side the bird flapped uselessly, its head was almost torn off.

"Kill me," Deidara said for once feeling tired, very tired, meanwhile the scroll that Tobi left for him had unknowingly fell from his pouch to hit the ground. Hinata's hand flared blue, she raised her hand, Deidara closed his eyes, _I cant believe I going to have to say sorry twice to that idiot_, Deidara thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi felt it the moment he smashed the glass, some part of him he had left behind had disappeared.

"Your clones are really impressive," came Kraki's voice, "I was almost convinced I have you. Till they turned to a corpse, you must have been the one to teach Pein sama that."

"Heh," Tobi turned, "come to have revenge for Konan no angel sama?"

"Yes," Kraki said, "but before that, where did you hide the kyuubi brat?"

"Behind you," Tobi said with false cheerfulness and Kraki immediately felt the ransengan hit the back of his spine.

"I'm not a brat teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Stupid boy, I thought I told you to hide?" Tobi said.

Naruto caste Tobi a grin, "from all this action mask freak?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate this chapter, I have so many ideas for this that I just didn't know how to write.

All will be explain in the next chapter, with lots of fights blood and evil Tobi?

Just don't flame…I'm having a really bad writers block for this okay?

For those who care i check this and found i have the numbers 666 in my word count, freaky neh?


End file.
